Love Story
by styna3323
Summary: LP set after hotel scene in season five. Lucas is with lindsey but when the one person comes back will he be able to say I do? Will she able to get him back and does she want him back?
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over on the bed feeling for him, but all I felt was the empty space that my hand was rolling over. I opened my eyes to see the CD I made for him lying on the pillow and grabbed it. I sat up and looked around the room knowing that he was gone, but not wanting to believe it. I wanted with all my heart to believe that he just stepped out to get breakfast, but deep down I knew that wasn't true. His suitcase was gone and it felt like so was my life. Lucas Scott, just remembering his name was hard enough; living without him was going to be even harder. "Someday" why didn't he understand? It wasn't a no, and it was close enough to a yes and he stilled walked away. A tear fell down my face as I made myself get up, I grabbed my jacket off the chair and looked around the room one last time before I stepped out the door and knew it was over.

It's been exactly two years since I last saw him, since I last kissed him, since I last loved someone more than him. Moving on with out him has not been by any means easy. As I sit in the airport waiting to go home, my home in Tree Hill that is, I wonder what to expect. Will there be someone else? Being friends with Brooke, she never mentioned him. She knew it would hurt too much to say his name to me. But yet here I am on my way home for Brooke's marriage to Chase. Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled for her but at the same time worried about what's about to happen when I see him. I land at the airport and go to baggage claim to see him there waiting. I stop dead in my tracks and sadness washes over me. As he walks towards me I just want to run. Brooke never told me he was picking me up and she was going to hear about it later.

"Hey, welcome back," he says. I smile and nod not wanting to say anything. "It's really good to see you," he says and leans in for a hug. I back away and he is stunned at my reaction, but smiles and I go and get my bag. We head to the car, Keith's car, and drive to Brooke's house. We have only been in the car for about ten minutes when he says, "How was your flight?"

"It was fine," I say and look out the window.

"Is this how it's going to be for the next few weeks?" he asks.

"I don't have anything to say to you Lucas. If I did I would have called," I replied angrily. He shook his head and kept driving. This was going to be a long three weeks


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the comments and adding! It really makes me want to write so much more! Sorry last chapter was so short I didn't know if it was going to be good or not, but i will continue!**

**-Christyna!**

Once we finally got to Brooke's house I nearly wanted to jump out of the car and strangle her, but I held my ground. Once we pulled up Brooke was running out the front door. I got out of the car and we hugged.

"I missed you P. Sawyer," she said.

"I missed you too, B. Davis," I smiled. Lucas walked into the house and left Brooke and I behind.

"Okay, now I'm going to kill you," I said.

"Peyton, he wanted to pick you up, what was I supposed to do," she said.

"SAY NO," I yelled.

"So I'm taking it, it didn't go well," she smirked.

"It didn't go anywhere," I said and went to retrieve my bags from the back seat.

"Peyton, there's something else." She said nervously.

"And what would that be?" I asked yanking my bags from the two seats it was stuck between.

"So there was kind of a freak accident and your room is kind of flooded." She said. I stopped trying to get my bags and turned to face her. "Ok, don't freak out but you're staying with Karen." She said with her eyes closed.

"Brooke," I said irritated.

"I know, I know okay, but Lucas won't be there and it will be just Karen and Lily," she said.

"If I have to sleep in his room or his old room or whatever, I'm going to make these next three weeks hell for you," I joked.

"Okay," she laughed. We both headed into the house, where Haley, Nathan, Jaime, Lucas, and Chase were all there. I was greeted by all my friends and it felt good to be home again for the time being. We all got caught up and had a nice big supper. We were sitting around the table talking when Haley asked, "So Peyton are you seeing anyone?"

"Umm no I'm not," I smiled and looked at Lucas who was looking at me and then looked away. There was a long silence and nobody knew what to say. We were all looking down when the doorbell rang and Haley went to get it. Haley walked in with someone I haven't seen before and she went over to Lucas and gave him a kiss. "Lindsey, this is Peyton," he said. Haley was retrieving people's dishes and I said, "Hi."

"Oh my gosh, it's so nice to finally meet you," she said. "I can't believe I'm sitting in front of Peyton Sawyer from the book." God damn it, that stupid ass book, why did he have to write it and why was this bitch bringing it up. I looked at Brooke and gave her a get me out of here look.

"Ok, well I bet Peyton's tired from the long flight, so I will give you a ride," she said. I nodded my head and got up. "Well, it was so nice to meet you Peyton, we will have to do lunch some time," she said. Oh hell no was I going to have lunch with you. "Yes we will have to do that," I said as fake as I could and Lucas noticed as I turned away. I said goodbye to everyone and left with Brooke.

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that he was with someone," she said as we drove to Karen's.

"You should of but it's ok," I said.

"No it's not P. Sawyer, but they've been dating for about a year and she's his editor and that's about it," she said grabbing my hand.

"Well they must have a pretty charmed life if that's about it," I said. She laughed and we pulled up to the house. We got my bags out of the car and said our goodbyes for now. I waved as she drove off and a tear slid down my face. He's seeing someone, he moved on, he loves someone and I have no one. Why did he have to write that stupid book about me? How can I forget something that is written on paper that I have about 5 copies of? Has he forgotten what we had because I sure didn't? I made my way to Karen's front door and knocked. She opened it and greeted me with arms wide open.

"You look amazing," she said.

"Thank you and thank you for letting me stay." I said.

"No problem, but you're probably tired so I'll let you unpack. You know where Lucas's old room is right?" she asked. Brooke is so dead the next time I see her.

"Yeah, I remember," I said and grabbed my bags.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said and went into the kitchen. I made my way to his room and opened the door hoping that it was different. To my surprise it wasn't. It was the same as the last time I saw it. The stupid bed were we would make out was the hardest seeing. Damn you Lucas Scott!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all the great comments! Im going to try to put up hopefully two more chapters because I wont be home on Friday or Saturday so I hope this can make up for it. Thanks again!**

**-Christyna**

I was in the room getting ready for the day, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. As the door opened I saw Lily holding the door knob. She had gotten so big and looked so much like Keith. "Hi Lily."

"Hi," she smiled and hopped onto the bed.

"You probably don't remember me, I held you when you were just born." I said kneeling in front of her.

"You're Peyton, you're one of my brother's friends," she said sweetly.

"That's right," I smiled.

"You're the one he wrote the book about," she said. I looked at her and smiled and she said, "He told me what the book was about. I didn't read it, I'm only 5." She held up her fingers so I could see. I chuckled to myself and asked her, "So what are you doing today?"

"Lucas is taking me to the park," she said excitedly.

"Well that sounds like fun," I said and stood up.

"You should come," she said as Lucas walked into the room. "Lucasssss," she yelled and ran over to him.

"Hi baby sister," he said and set her down after she jumped into his arms.

"Lucas can Peyton come to the park with us to the park?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and looked at me.

"Cool, I'm going to put my shoes on," she said and ran out and left me standing there in front of Lucas.

"Lucas, I.." I started saying but he cut me off. "It's just the park Peyton."

"No, Lucas I can't go with you. Not right now." I said.

"Ok, but I have something to show you later can you meet me at Tric later tonight?" he asked. I looked at him annoyed. I am not falling for him. He hurt me the last time and I can't do that again. "Please,"

"Fine, how about 8:30," I said and grabbed my coat.

"I'll see you there." He said and left. What the hell was I doing? God I hate this place!

The next few hours I helped Brooke with planning some last minute things and went to go get fitted for my maid of honor dress. It was an olive green beautiful dress and it brought out my eyes.

"God, you look hot," she said and I laughed.

"So do we like this Lindsey," I asked.

"Lindsey is nice Peyton, but she's not you. I think he just settled for her because he couldn't have you," she said. I took a deep breath and she said, "Do you still love him."

"Right now I don't. Brooke he hurt me so bad that I don't know if I could ever forgive him. But I think deep down I know I still do, but I have to find that love story we had both shared and its under dust and rocks and heartache and sometimes I feel like I will never find it but I will always know it's there, that's what is so hard." I said almost crying.

"Oh Peyton. Let yourself heal, let go, there is someone out there for you. If it's Lucas great and if it's someone else that's awesome too, but don't hide from the world because of one ass hole. You deserve way more than him," she said holding me. After she told me that I felt whole again. Maybe she was right, maybe there was someone out there that would never do what Lucas did. I need to let go of him since he let go of me and try and find out if I could make a difference in someone else's life other than his. I've been in denial for far too long and I was going to show him that I can let go to and move on. Watch out world here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this will be the last chapter till Sunday! Sorry I'm going to visit my bestie! **

**-Christyna**

I was waiting in my car outside of Tric debating to go in. I knew if I didn't then he would be on my case and I didn't want to deal with it, so I decided to head in. He was sitting at the bar more handsome then ever and he turned around when he heard me. I took a seat next to him and he handed me a shot. I gulped it and set it down.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I know that your job in LA isn't perfect and I know you can do so much more here, so I talked to my mom and we're lending you that space over there," he pointed. I looked over to where he was pointing shocked.

"My job how did you know?" I asked.

"Brooke," he said.

"Lucas don't give me stuff because you feel bad," I told him and got up.

"It's not because I feel bad, it's because I care." He said getting up as well. I leaned against the railing and said, "Whoa, wait you care. Since when?" I asked him angrily. He was shocked I said that and replied back, "Jesus Peyton I've cared about you everyday."

"Really, does that explain no phones calls, no letters, no explanation to why you left." I cried.

"It goes both ways Peyton," he yelled back.

"No it doesn't because I didn't leave you. You left me," I yelled at him not caring anymore.

"You said no," he yelled.

"When will you get it through your head that I NEVER SAID NO," I shouted.

"But you never said yes," he said calmly and took a seat.

"You know what I didn't fly over here to fight with you, I'm done," I said and headed down the stairs.

"Go ahead Peyton run away from your problems," he said.

"You taught me how Lucas," I said with a smirk and left. I drove to Brooke's house and knocked on the door. Chase answered and said, "Brooke's not here."

"Okay umm can you tell her I stopped by," I asked.

"Sure, but do you want to go for a walk," he asked.

"Sure," I said. He went in to get his coat and came back out.

"Are you glad to be back," he asked me.

"I'm happy for you guys," I told him.

"It's Lucas isn't it." He said smiling.

"You know I really don't care about him right now, but he is making it difficult." I said.

"I have an idea," he said stopping.

"I'm not trying to win Lucas back Chase," I said.

"I wasn't going to say that but my best friend is my best man and he's single," he said.

"Chase I don't know this guy," I said.

"That's perfect then, he's nice and I guess he's cute," he said and I laughed.

"Are you sure you're into Brooke then," I joked. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"It would make Lucas jealous," he informed me of what I hadn't thought of.

"So you want me to use your best friend," I asked.

"I guess yeah, I mean I already told him about you and he saw your picture and he thinks you're hot," he said nervously.

"You are just like Brooke," I said and slapped his arm.

"I already told him about you and Lucas and he's okay with it. I mean he gets to kiss an amazing hot girl, why wouldn't he take the chance," he laughed and started walking again.

"You know I hate you right," I said.

"By the way I'm rooting for you and Lucas," he said as I caught up with him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he looks at you the way I look at Brooke and he cares about you so much. Did you know that he flew out to LA like a year ago to see you," he said.

"What?" I asked surprised. No he didn't because why wouldn't he of said hi or came up to me.

"But he said he saw you with some guy, I think it was at the Club159," he said. Once he said that club I knew who he was talking about.

"Oh my god, that was my coworker Mason who had the hots for me and was drunk and kissed me. Lucas must have not seen me push me away. Guys are so stupid," I said tilting my head back in frustration.

"Thanks Peyton," he said joking.

"No not you," I laughed.

"You should let him know, because the only reason he moved on is because he thinks you have." Chase told me.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe Lucas never told me that he came to see me all those years ago. Now it breaks my heart to know that I could have still had a chance with him. I couldn't think like that, Lucas moved on and I have to too.

"You know what? Tell your friend that I will take him up on the offer," I said.

"Cool, he comes in tomorrow so why don't you come by the house around 4:30 so you can get ready with Brooke before everyone heads over to Tric for the night," he said.

"Sure that sounds good. Thanks for everything Chase," I told him and hugged him before I got in my car.

"You're welcome. Drive safe," he said and headed into the house. I drove back to Karen's and went into the kitchen to get some water. Lily was sitting at the table drawing and Karen was in the living room working on something.

"Hi Peyton," Lily said.

"Hi," I smiled and poured a glass of water.

"Lily time for bed," Karen said from the other room.

"Can Peyton tuck me in," she asked and I smiled.

"If she wants to she can," Karen said.

"Can you?" Lily asked.

"Of course," I said and held out my arms. She stood up on the chair and grabbed hold of me. We made our way to her room and I set her down. She crawled under the covers.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

'Yes you can," I said and pulled the covers over her and knelt down.

"How long were you going out with my brother," she asked interested. For a five year old, she knew way too much.

"Lucas and I were together for over a year," I said.

"Why aren't you now, because I like you a lot," she said and smiled. It broke my heart just looking at her.

"Well I was in LA and he was here and it was just kind of hard," I said.

"But my daddy is in Heaven and my mommy still loves him," she said sadly.

"Lily I still love your brother, just in a different way now," I said.

"Does mommy love daddy in a different way?" She asked.

"No, she will always love daddy in the same way forever," I informed her again.

"But can't you love Lucas like mommy loves daddy," she said.

"I think it's past your bed time kiddo," I told her and stood up.

"I think so too," Lucas said out of nowhere and came into the room. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room as Lucas passed me. I went in the kitchen and got my glass of water and headed back in to his room and sat on the bed to draw. It was around 2 am when I finished the drawing. It was of Club159 where I stood next to Mason looking off in the distance sadly and Lucas was behind me. It said, "Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come." A tear fell from my face and I wiped it away. I put the drawing on the table and turned off the light and went to bed.

I woke up and went to take a shower before I had to get ready for the day. The water felt good and relaxing as it hit my body and I didn't want to get out. I was in my room doing my hair when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw Karen.

"Good Morning," I said.

"Good morning to you too, are you doing anything today?" she asked.

"I'm just going to Brooke's at 4:30," I said.

"Ok, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I have to go to Tric to help with something last minute, so I was wondering if you could take Lily to the high school at 3:30 so Lucas can watch her," she said.

"That's not a problem," I lied. I didn't want to really see Lucas more than I had to, but this was for Karen so I agreed.

"Well she is in her room, but I really have to go so," she said.

"Okay, good luck," I said and started finishing my hair. I went into Lily's room and saw her on her bed reading.

"Hey sweetie," I said. She looked up and smiled as she threw her book on the ground. She stood up on her bed and reached for me. I picked her up and said, "So what should we do today."

"Can we visit Brooke and go out to lunch," she asked.

"Sure," I laughed. We got her shoes on and went out to my car. I took the car seat from the house where Karen had left it and put it in the back of my car. I picked her up and placed her in it and buckled her in.

"Can you put the roof down?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess its nice enough out," I said and went in my side and put it down. We drove to Brooke's store and went in.

"Brooke," Lily screamed when she opened the door and ran inside. Once I got in the store Brooke said, "Lily, Millicent is working on some stuff in the back, why don't you go and see if she needs some help." Lily skipped to the back and Brooke went behind the counter and I went up to her.

"So Chase told me, who told you that Lucas was in LA like a year ago," she said.

"Yeah he did," I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"I know, but I'm your best friend and I should have," she said. I grabbed her hand and said, "Seriously its ok, knowing this is not going to change what happened between me and Lucas."

"Well, then Chase told me about you agreeing to going out with his friend?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why not?" I said.

"I think that's great," she said. "Just be careful."

"I will," I said as Lily came out.

"Peyton, I'm hungry," she said.

"Well we will get lunch then," I said. "You want to come Brooke?"

"I would but I have way too much to do, but you two have fun," she said. We hugged and left to go get lunch. Once we finished, it was time to go to the high school. We walked in the gym were the boys were practicing and Lily ran to Lucas. He turned around when she ran in to him and saw me. He said something to Skills who then started talking to Lily as Lucas came over to me.

"Thanks for watching her today," he said.

'It wasn't a problem. I had fun." I said and dug for my keys in my purse. I then remembered that Lily's car seat was in the back of my car.

"I left the car seat in my car, do you want me to bring it in?" I asked.

"I will come out and transfer it to my car," he said and we started walking to our cars.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other night," he said.

"Lucas it' ok, but you do need to know that I'm not staying in Tree Hill I am going back to LA, so I can't take Tric," I said.

"I know, but I thought that if there was something here for you, it would somehow change your mind. Everyone here misses you." He said.

"Including you?" I stopped and said.

"I've always missed you most Peyton," he said and turned to me.

"I'm sorry it's hard being here Lucas and it's even harder seeing you," I said.

"I know," he whispered. We got to the car and I gave him the car seat and he put it in his as I started my car.

"Are you going to Tric tonight," he shouted from his car.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you," he said and walked back in to the gym. You sure will Lucas Scott!

**Next Chapter is Tric. What will happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

I got to Brooke's around 4:40 and was greeted by a man who I assumed was my date for the night.

"Hi," he said and put his hand out. "I'm Owen."

"Hi, I'm Peyton," I said and shook it. He invited me in and shut the door behind me.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke said from the top of the stairs.

"B. Davis," I said and stood with my arms on my hips.

"Get your skinny ass up here," she said and I walked up the stairs with my dress and bag in hand. We went in the bathroom and Brooke shut the door.

"Owen is pretty hot," I said.

"Yeah he is a looker," she said and started doing my hair. We were goofing around when I got done and headed downstairs. Chase came up the stairs as I went down and into the kitchen where Owen was waiting. I took a seat next to him and he said, "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you. You look nice yourself," I replied blushing. "Okay so I don't know what chase told you and all but if it gets awkward just say it." I told him.

"No it's totally okay, Chase filled me in with the whole Lucas situation and if I get to be by you the whole night I'm okay with that, but if it gets awkward for you then let me know," he said sincerely. I smiled and he said, "Maybe we should have like a call or sign or something if it gets too awkward."

"Okay like what?" I asked chuckling.

"How about chow mien?" he said.

I look at him and say, "Out of the million words we have the best you can come up with is chow mien?"

"What it's like a word that no one would say," he said.

"But the point is that we don't want to attract attention to ourselves," I said.

"Good point," he said and we both laughed.

"Okay how about we say Sex on the Beach, it's a drink so people would think that we wanted to order one?"

"Perfect, Sex on the Beach it is," I said.

"Okay, if that's what you guys are doing tonight couldn't you keep that to yourselves," Brooke said as she walked in. We both laughed and were ready to go to Tric. As we made our way out to the car, Owen held my door open and let me in. We got to Tric around 8:30 and went inside. I held on to Owens arm as we walked in and noticed Haley, Nathan, Lindsey and Lucas sitting at the bar. We made our way over to them and Lucas noticed my arm around Owens. Chase introduced Owen to everyone and said that Owen and I met a year ago. Lucas didn't look pleased and just kept on drinking. We were having fun drinking and dancing all night. Owen and I went to the bar and ordered some drinks. Owen leaned into me and kissed me on the lips and I kissed back. When we pulled apart he whispered in my ear, "Lucas, 4 o'clock." I turned my head trying not to attract attention and saw Lucas at the table semi behind us. I smiled at Owen who then led me to the dance floor. Lucas grabbed Lindsey as we made our way to the floor and started dancing. I put my hands around Owens neck and grooved to the music as Lucas watched. I felt bad for doing this but who cares right? After a while I went to the Ladies room and exited but I saw the door Lucas was going to show me for my new so called office. I opened the door and walked in as I closed the door quietly. It would have been the perfect place to start my own studio, but no way was I about to live here.

"You like it?" Lucas asked and I turned around to see him standing there alone.

"Yeah, but my life is not here." I told him.

"So is it with Owen?" he asked kind of jealously.

"And what if it was?" I said back.

"He's not good enough for you," he said nicely. I looked at him hurt and confused.

"Don't tell me that Lucas," I said.

"What, the truth?" he said.

"Do not even get me started on the truth Lucas?" I said

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I think you know damn well what it means," I said angrily.

"Why don't you tell me what it means?" He said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you came to see me in LA?" I asked him who looked surprised that I asked him that.

"Because I was not over you but you were clearly over me?" he said back.

"No, that kiss you saw was with my co-worker Mason who was drunk and I pushed him away," I yelled. He looked hurt and confused and sad when I told him that. "I was never over you Lucas," I said stepping towards him.

"You said no Peyton," he said.

"I never said no. God Lucas when will you understand that," I said grabbing his hands.

"But you never said yes," he said and let go taking a step back.

"I said some day," I yelled frustrated. "Lucas I loved you more than anything and you walked away because you couldn't wait one year," I cried.

"And clearly you're over me now," he said yelling back and referring to Owen.

"I'm not going to sit around and do nothing when you're obviously doing someone," I yelled back.

"That's great Peyton. You said someday and you want me to wait for you?" he yelled.

"That's what you're supposed to do if you loved me that much. But you gave up on us." I threw back.

"By proposing I gave up on us?" He yelled.

"No by walking away you gave up on us. You hurt me so bad Lucas, that wall that I had up over my heart was gone when I was with you. You always knew the right words to say, you always knew how to get through me, and you always were there. I woke up in that hotel room with nothing, but this stupid CD," I said and pulle3d it out of my purse and threw it at him, "that you left on the fucking pillow and you gave up on me when you opened that door and walked out."

"Peyton," he came over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"I tried letting go of you Lucas and I never could until I came back here and saw you with her." I told him.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to not look back on what we shared all those years ago and then look at you and see what I'm missing? I know I hurt you and I can't take it back and I am sorry but I miss you everyday," he said and kissed me. I grabbed his face but realized I couldn't do this. He looked at me confused. I put my hands in the air and said, "Damn it Lucas you're with Lindsey." I stormed out of the room and went outside knowing that that kiss actually meant something.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out Tric with my hand over my mouth holding back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I walk a few feet when I hear the door open again and Lucas emerges.

"Can you honestly say that kiss did not mean anything to you?" he asked walking towards me.

"Lucas, I am sick of being the person who you cheat on with," I said and noticed my picture I drew in his hands. "Why do you have my picture," I cried.

"I needed to get something from my room and I found it," he said putting it behind his back.

"That does not give you the right to take it," I said.

"Do you still love me," he asked. I looked at him for the longest time before I answered.

"I will always love you Lucas, but you gave up on us when you walked out of that hotel room." I said calmly.

"You said no," he tried again.

"I never said no, but you still left and you have a great girlfriend inside who loves you and hasn't given up on you, so don't give up on her," I said. He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it as tears fell down.

"I still love you Peyton," he said putting his other hand on my cheek. I put my hands over his and said, "I'm your past Lucas, live out your future with no regrets. What we had is over and we both have to move on."

"Blondie, I don't want to move on unless it's with you," he said pulling me in for a hug. Tears came down harder and I let go of him and backed away just as the door opened and Lindsey appeared. I wiped my eyes quick and without drawing attention to myself.

"Hey, we've been looking for you guys," she said holding Lucas's hand.

"We just need some air," he told her.

"Well Owens looking for you inside and wants me to tell you he wants your skinny sexy ass on the dance floor," she told me and I laughed. She led us back to the door where Lucas opened it for the both of us and as I passed him we looked at each other and I kept walking. We were sitting at a table in Tric when Lindsey said, "Ok everyone me and Lucas have an announcement." She grabbed his arm and reached into her purse and slipped something on her finger. "We're getting married!" I looked shocked and wandered what the hell just happened. "Well actually Lucas proposed to me last week but we wanted to wait until we got a hold of both our families before we told you guys," she said. Everyone stood up and hugged and congratulated both of them.

"Congrats," I chocked out with hurt in my eyes and hugged him but left after that with everyone still at the table. I walked home in silence and got in the door to Lucas's room and fell to the ground and started crying. The door opened slowly and Lily appeared.

"Peyton, why are you so sad?" she asked and I wiped the tears away as she came and sat on my lap.

"Did I wake you?" I asked smiling.

"No, I was thirsty so I went to get a cup of water from the bathroom and heard you. Why are you crying," she asked leaning against me.

"I just miss my dad and my mom," I told her and picked her up and sat on the bed.

"My mom says when I miss my dad that if I go to sleep I will dream about him and he will be there," she said.

"Your mom is right," I told her.

"Can I sleep in here tonight," she asked.

"Yeah," I said and we lay underneath the covers. It wasn't long till she fell asleep and I got up and put on some boxers and tank top. I opened the door to Lucas's closet and grabbed one of his shirts as something fell. I looked over to see if I woke Lily, but she was still sound asleep. I put it on the shirt and it smelled like him and tears started falling. I looked to what I dropped and it was just a show box. I opened it and saw pictures of us scattered throughout it. I grabbed the box along with a blanket and went outside on the porch to sit on the swing. Brooke's car pulled up just as I was half way through the pictures and letters. She came and sat next to me and put the blanket over her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that he was engaged," she said.

"Brooke when did everything fall out of place?" I asked and leaned into her. She stroked my hair and said, "Oh hunny I wish I could answer that but I can't."

"I found a bunch of his stuff in his closet of us," I told her trying to regain my emotions.

"Let's see," she said and I handed her some photos.

"Do you remember that night," I asked pointing to the picture she was holding.

"No," she shook her head and looked at me.

"That was our one year; he flew out to LA and brought you guys along. We had the best night walking around LA just looking around. He gave me this necklace," I said handing her the TLA necklace he gave me.

"Why does he have it?" she asked grabbing it from me.

"I mailed it to him, because it hurt too much to look at anymore," I laughed. She looked at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"I just want everything to be ok," I said and wiped the tears away.

"Just give it time," she said. I nodded my head.

"It's getting late," I said and packed the box up.

"Yeah, call me if you need me P. Sawyer." She said and hugged me one last time.

"I will," I said and let go and she went back to her car. I sat on the bench and gazed at the stars that were visible and remembered the night before I had to leave for LA four years, where I was sitting between Lucas legs and he was holding me and we were looking up at the stars.

"_I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the comments and suggestions!**

I woke up the next morning to someone touching my nose. I opened my eyes to see Lily lying next to me running her finger along my nose. I smiled and got up and tickled her. She was screaming, laughing, and kicking at the same time.

"Stop, stop," she laughed. I stopped tickling her and lied back down and she got up and jumped on the bed.

"You are way to hyper," I said as my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I said.

"Peyton, hi it's Karen." She said and I seemed confused why she didn't just come into the room.

"Hi," I said and sat up.

"Listen, I had to take a flight to see Andy in Australia, his brother is in the hospital. I didn't want to wake the both of you so I let you sleep but I probably won't be home for awhile so I was wondering if you could take of Lily when Lucas isn't available," she asked.

"Of course, that is perfectly fine, but have a safe flight and call me with updates," I told her.

"I will but Lucas is going to take Lily for a few days, but can you drop her off at his house," she said.

"Yeah, I can do that," I told her.

"Well his address is on the fridge and if there is any problems talk to Lucas or call me," she said as she hung up. I was pretty sure I was going to call her and not talk to Lucas. Once Lily and I were finished with breakfast I packed up some things for her and put them in a bag. We got in the car and drove to Lucas's house and knocked on the door. Lindsey opened it and grabbed my leg.

"Lily," Lindsey said. "How are you?" Lily looked up at me and I smiled and acknowledged her to say something.

"She a little shy today?" Lindsey asked me.

"She's never like this to me," I said. I handed her clothes bag to Lindsey and Lindsey grabbed it and set it down.

"I'm going to go," I said grabbing Lily's hand so she would let go of my leg.

"Noo," she cried.

"Lily," I said bending down and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I don't want to stay with her, I want to stay with you," she said.

"Your brother's here," I told her. She shook her head and said, "No he isn't."

"Well he will be here later. I will see you soon so don't worry," I tried comforting her but she wouldn't budge. I stood up with her in my arms and tried handing her off to Lindsey. Lindsey grabbed her and she let go of my neck and started screaming. I walked away and Lindsey shut the door and I could see Lily through the window crying hysterically. I turned away and couldn't watch her crying her little heart out; because it reminded me of so many times that I have cried and wished someone could have been there. The one person who could make it better and here I am leaving her with one person she obviously doesn't want to be with. I got in my car and drove away. I went to stop at Brooke's and she let me in her house. We were sitting outside on the deck and I asked, "Does Lily get along with Lindsey."

Brooke snorted and said, "No, not at all and no one can figure out why."

"That's so weird. I mean she doesn't even know me and she sleeps in my bed." I told her.

"She knows you Peyton. Lucas mentioned you so many times and she knows you from him writing a book about you," she continued.

"Yeah but hasn't Lucas told her about Lindsey at all, I mean if he told Lily about her you would think she would be fine," I said.

"That's exactly why no one can figure her out," Brooke said.

"He kissed me," I said. She nearly dropped her mug and asked, "When?"

"Last night at Tric," I said.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No and I told him he's with her and nothing has changed," I said.

"Oh my god. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing he's engaged Brooke and he kisses me. I swear he can only have me when it's the worst possible time."

"I know. What a jackass," she said and I laughed.

"He'll come around and somehow call off the wedding. It has always been Peyton and Lucas, always." She told me. I wanted to believe her but I couldn't. Chase and Owen walked out on to the deck and Chase asked for Brooke to come inside and Owen took Brooke's place on the chair.

"So I know that you're hurt and everything because of Lucas but you know since he is engaged do you want to go out with me tonight," he asked. I thought about it for awhile and agreed. Since Lucas is getting married why can't I go out? Owen is cute and nice and handsome and seems like a great guy, someone who is rarely found in our world. I left Brookes and decided to get ready for the night I was in my bra and underwear when I heard the door open. I set the curling iron down and looked out Lucas's door but saw no one. I put on Lucas's shirt that was lying on the floor and walked to the kitchen. No one was in there and I turned around and ran into to Lucas and screamed.

"Jesus Christ you scared the living shit out of me," I said clutching my chest.

"Sorry," he laughed. I backed away and I think he saw me wearing his shirt. I pulled it down a little to hide myself since I was somewhat exposed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Lily forgot her animal she always sleeps with," he said. I noticed the animal Lucas was holding and it wasn't the one Lily slept with because I packed the one she did.

"Lucas that's not the one she sleeps with." I told him. He looked at me and I know that wasn't the reason he came over.

"Why did you come over Lucas," I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," he said. I stood there and he continued, "She wasn't supposed to say anything, and I think she's jealous of you. You're back and she knows about you through the book and I think she is scared that, that, umm…"

"Somehow we're going to get back together." I finished his sentence.

He looked at me and said, "Yeah."

"You know how hard it is to see you, let alone with someone else," I said. "I always wonder if I would have seen you that night you came to visit me, and we would have been different."

"I do too. You always take my breath away whenever I look at you, when you're a mess or when you're in sweats, and you will always stand out. You're beautiful when you wake up and when you fall asleep. When I saw you with Owen last night I was so jealous, I wanted to be the one that was holding you on the dance floor, touching you and just being with you. Can we have dinner tonight and just talk?" he asked.

"I have plans with Owen tonight," I said. He came over to me and grabbed me and said angrily, "He is not good enough for you."

"Then who is Lucas, because right now it seems like no one is except for you," I cried.

"Peyton I love you so much and I'm fighting here for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you still. I want to wake up to you and only you for the rest of my life. I want to be happy again and I… "he was saying before I grabbed his face and kissed him like I kissed him before in high school.


	9. Chapter 9

We stayed kissing until I broke from his lips and leaned my forehead against his. I've waited so long to do that and knowing I can't have him now, just isn't fair.

"Don't marry her Luke." He backed away and didn't know what to say. I looked at him shocked and waited for a response. "So you come all the way over here, say all those things to me for nothing?"

"I want to be with you Peyton," he said desperately.

"Then what is stopping you?" I ask and make my way over to him. I grab his hands and he says, "I don't want to hurt her." I let go of his hands frustrated and yelled, "You hurt me Lucas!" He exhales and doesn't say anything, "Someone always gets hurt in the end, so you just have to choose who it is and if you don't know why don't you just leave." I told him.

"This is my house," he says and I know that it's Karen but I don't say anything about that instead I say, "Fine, I'll go then." I head for Lucas's bedroom door and put on jeans and grab my bag. I head for the door and he grabs my arm.

"I want you," he says sternly.

"Prove it." I say and walk out the front door and slam it shut. I hop in my car and drive. To tell you the truth I didn't have a destination in mind but my driving lead me to the beach. I walked along the shore line for what seemed like hours before it finally was dark and I headed back to Karen's. I got in the door and heard giggling coming from Lily's room. I popped my head in and saw Lucas and Lily lying on the bed reading a book.

"Peyton," Lily said when she saw me and came running off her bed and into my arms.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" I ask her and look over at Lucas who is playing with the book and looking at me.

"Lindsey kicked us out," she said.

"Lily she didn't kick us out," he said getting up and coming over to us.

"Well she told you very loudly to get the hell out of the house," the five year old said proudly.

"Lily, you can't say that word," I said.

"I know but I had to tell the truth and that's what she said," she told me innocently.

"Well I say it's time for bed," Lucas said and grabbed her out of my arms. I kissed her on the top of the head goodnight before I left and went into Lucas's room. I was sitting on the bed reading something or trying to read it but my attention was focused on why Lindsey kicked him out. I heard a knock on the door softly and got up to open it. He opened it before I could reach it and rushed in my room and kissed me passionately. I held onto him as he laid me on the bed and kept going.

"What happened?" I asked as we stopped kissing.

"You told me to prove to you that I still love you and I do. I broke it off with Lindsey tonight and came here but you weren't here and so I waited. Peyton I felt like my world was gone when I left you and I know I hurt you but I promise I will never do that again. I just want you and only you." He said rubbing his fingers on my stomach. I pull him down for a kiss and we talked and did other things throughout the whole night. I woke up the next morning feeling for Lucas but he wasn't there. I got up and put on his shirt and a pair of underwear before heading to the kitchen. I saw lily at the table singing to the radio and Lucas by the oven. I sat on the chair next to Lily and picked her up and put her on my lap.

"How'd you sleep munchkin?" I asked her.

"Good. How about you?" she asked and looked at me. I looked at Lucas and smiled. "Fantastic," I said as Lucas put a plate of food in front of me and Lily and kissed the top of my head. Once we finished breakfast Lucas and I were doing dishes while Lily was watching TV.

"Brooke called this morning," he said and handed a plate for me to dry.

"Did she say anything?" I asked him putting the plate in the cupboard.

"She said that she wants you to meet her at her store at 3 today for your dress fitting something something not really sure," he told me. "I was thinking about us and we forgot to talk about you and LA." He said.

"I know, I didn't want to bring it up last night because I didn't want to ruin anything," I said and stopped with the plate I was drying.

"Hey, everything will be fine," he said grabbing my waist and pulling me close.

"I mean my life is in LA," I said looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Then I will be there too," he said as my face went from sad to shocking.

"Lucas I cant ask you to do that," I said.

"I want to. I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again," he said and kissed me. "What are you thinking about?"

"What if I moved here? I mean everyone's here, your mom and Lily, all our friends, your coaching job, and like you said you have space at Tric, I mean I could start my own label it would just take some time but I could do it." I said excitedly.

"You would do that," he asked.

"I would do anything for you," I said. We kissed until Lily came into the room.

"What are you two doing," she asked holding the remote.

"Peyton had um some food on her mouth and I was helping getting it off," he tried.

"Lucas I'm five I'm not stupid," she said in such a smart ass way that was too cute and I laughed. He took the sprayer and sprayed me with it and I ran to get Lily and picked her up. Lucas ran after the both of us and we ended up and the couch tickling each other until we were all too tired to laugh anymore. We all watched a movie and Lily fell asleep on my lap and I brought her to her room. I laid back on the couch between Lucas and he wrapped his arms around me.

"God, I love you," he said and kissed my shoulder. I closed my eyes and said, "I love you too, but I have to get ready to go meet with Brooke. "

"I know. I just don't want to let you go," he said squeezing me tighter.

"I'll be back before you know it," I said and got up but kissed him before I went to shower.

I made it to Brookes store by 3 and went inside to see Millie behind the desk.

"Hey, Brooke is in the back room," she said.

"Thanks, by the way you look adorable today," I said and went to the back where Brooke was working on her wedding dress.

"Brooke, that is beautiful," I said.

"I know right," she smiled and hugged me.

"So what was Broody doing answering the phone today?" she asked and I blushed. "You slept with him didn't you?"

"Brooke!!" I said loudly.

"OMG you guys totally did it. I'm so happy," she said and hugged me again. I laughed but hugged her back.

"So when is your wedding?" she asked going to get something.

"Very funny," I replied as she came back with my dress. She took it out and I put it on. It fit perfectly and I took it off.

"Oh, Haley and Nathan are having everyone for dinner tonight I was supposed to tell you last night but I forgot, so tell Lucas and bring Lily and it will be just like old times," she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews. This chapter has Julian in it but it just put him in this. It has no spoilers for the upcoming episodes I just added him into this so you don't have anything to worry about. Hope you enjoy!!!! Let me know what you think!!!!!!!**

Once I got back to Karen's I saw a note on the table,

"_Blondie took Lily to practice with me. Haley and Nate are having people over tonight for a get together, I guess me and Lily will meet you there! I hope you have a great day."_

_TLA, Lucas_

I smiled and went to his room and blasted the radio. I took a shower and was getting ready when the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Peyton, it's me," I heard him say.

"Hi, I got your note and Brooke told me," I said.

"I know I was supposed to tell you but I've been so busy that it slipped my mind," he said.

"What have you been busy with?" I asked playfully.

"Well, the most perfect person in the world came back into my life and I just can't stop thinking about her," he played along.

"Oh, I see," I laughed.

"Well, I actually have some good news. They want to make my book into a movie," he said.

"Luke, that's great," I said thrilled. "I can't believe their making The Comet into a movie,"

"It's not the comet, it's the Ravens," he said.

"Oh," I said surprised. I didn't want that book made into a movie. It's too personal and I don't want anyone to have what Lucas and I had, it's something special and it's our love story. I was still happy but still skeptical about it.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked and I snapped out of the trance.

"Yeah," I said all choked up.

"We'll talk about it and I haven't made a decision yet. The person who wants to make it into a movie is coming over to Haley's tonight to talk about it." He said

"Well that's a start," I said.

"Yeah, but I have to go. I will see you there ok?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said and hung up.

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_All upon your wall_

_For the world to see _

_Pictures of you _

_Pictures of me_

_To remind us all _

_Of what we used to be_

The song played and I thought I don't want this to happen. I don't want my life exposed in front of everyone on a big screen TV. It's personal and yeas it has already been exposed into a book, but still actually putting it into action is worse. I didn't want to tell him that. I sat their thinking for awhile and I saw that time had passed and I was going to be late for Haley's. I got ready and when I finished I headed over to her house. I knocked on the door and saw a man I never wanted to see again.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" I asked in anger.

"Making Lucas's book into a movie," he smirked.

"Like hell you are," I said and walked into the house which no one appeared to be in. He grabbed my arm and I turned around.

"Let go Julian," I said pulling away from him.

"I know you still want me," he said. I couldn't help but laugh and he let go of my arm. "Don't screw this up for me Peyton," he said.

"I'll try my best," I said and Lucas walked in.

"Well I guess you guys already met. Peyton Julian, Julian Peyton." He said and I grabbed Lucas's arm and smiled.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," I said and kissed him.

"Dinner," Haley said from outside.

"Luke I need to talk to you," I said and Julian gave me a glare.

"Can you wait till we get home," he said as Julian started talking again to him and they made there way to the deck outside. I exhaled and followed. This was going to be an interesting night. We had dinner and Julian gave the papers for Lucas to sign, Luke grabbed a pen from his shirt and was almost about to sign, when I said, "Lucas, I really need to talk to you." He looked at me as I grabbed the pen form him and he said, "Excuse us for a second." Everyone nodded and we left the table. He followed me into the house and we went out the front door.

"What's wrong Peyton," he asked.

"Lucas, please don't sign those papers," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't like Julian and I don't want him to make your movie," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"He's a bad guy Luke," I said holding back the tears.

"And you noticed this in the first few hours you met him?" he said angrily. Tears fell down my face and he came and grabbed my arm. "Peyton, what has gotten into you?"

"I know who Julian is, I knew him in LA, we had a thing," I told him and he let go of my arm.

"You're lying. You told me you never saw anyone," he told me.

"No, we didn't see each other like I saw you, or how I saw Nate and Jake," I told him.

"But you still had something?" he asked even more angrily.

"Lucas he is only making your book into a movie because of me," I said.

"Of course, because it's always about you isn't it," he said.

"If you trust me on anything, trust me on this, don't let him make our story." I said.

"Trust, really Peyton? Why should I trust you when you told me lies," he said and walked away.

"You really want to go there Lucas?" I yelled and he turned around and walked hurriedly towards me. He stopped when he reached my face and said, "Maybe we should then the truth might come out for once. I never lied to you."

"I never lied to you either," I yelled.

"Well you didn't exactly tell the truth," he said.

"Julian and I were never anything Lucas," I said desperately.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he said.

"I don't want to be selfish but the only reason he is here is because he is going to try and get me," I said. "He will deceive you and make you jealous and everything else that comes along with it."

"I want this Peyton," he said.

"I know and I want this for you too but not with him." I told him. He grabbed my arm with his hands and leaned his forehead against mine.

"And what if I sign those papers," he asked.

"You can sign those papers, I'm not going to stop you from it, but if you sign those, I'm sorry but I can't be around you when he is." I said and started crying.

"So you're making me choose between my dream and you," he said backing away.

"I'm sorry," I said and he turned and walked back into the house upset and I got in my car and drove back to mom's house.


	11. Chapter 11

I drove home in silence, not even turning the radio on or putting in a CD to cure my hurt. I got into the house and sat on the bed, waiting for them to come home. I was reading his first book when he came in through the side door of his bedroom.

"Hey," he said and slowly shut the door.

"Hi," I replied setting the book down. "Luke listen, I'm sorry I over reacted and you should sign the movie with Julian." I told him hoping that he didn't sign. He sat down on the bed next to me and grabbed my hands.

"When you asked me to chose between my dream and you, I was upset and I shouldn't have done that to you, and I realized that you are my dream Peyton. You have been since the very moment we locked eyes, even though it took some time for me to realize that, I knew that no matter what I don't want to lose you." He said and kissed my hand. I grabbed his face and kissed him more passionately than I ever have. "I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too, but I did sign the papers," he said. I looked at him and my face dropped.

"Lucas," I said shaking my head and getting up from the bed.

"Peyton, he can't and won't come between us," he said coming over towards me.

"He will Lucas you don't know him," I said annoyed.

"We've been through so much Peyton that one guy will do nothing," he said.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted the book made into a movie," I said.

"Peyton it's my book," he said defensively.

"That's about me Lucas. I don't want people to see what we went through," I said throwing my hands in the air.

"People read it," he said back.

"That's totally different," I said.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"Because there is a difference when he put words on a page verse putting them into action. You shouldn't have signed those papers." I said.

"Baby, I want people to see what you mean to me. I want people in the world to know your story and our story as well," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, but hunny we can get through this, we've already been through so much as it is that this is nothing."

"I want to believe you," I said crying.

"Then why don't you," he asked.

"I trust you I do, I just wish our life would be simpler for us, when we have something good going, something always gets in the way," I said. He let go of me and said, "Nothing can come between us." He kissed me and I kissed him. "Come with me I want to show you something." I followed him and we walked to the river court hand in hand. We were standing in the middle of the lit up court and I asked, "Lucas what are we doing here?"

"I was going to do this tonight in front of everyone but seeing how the night went, well plans fall through, wait here" he said and walked away. All of a sudden the lights went out. I looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Luke, where are you," I whispered and heard no reply.

"Lucas I'm not kidding," I said scared. Then all of a sudden Christmas lights lit up all around the court and I was surprised I didn't see them before. My train of thought was interrupted when music started playing. Lucas came on the court again and grabbed me by the waist and started dancing with me.

"What is this?" I asked looking up at him.

"I love you so much that I just want you to be happy, I want us to be happy," he said and kissed the top of my hand.

"Lucas, I am happy, I'm always happy when I'm with you," I said and leaned into his chest. We danced for awhile and then our song, Heartbeats, came on.

_One night to be confused _

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise made_

_Four hands and then away_

We stopped dancing and he pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, "Peyton, I love more than anything in this world. I can't imagine a day without in my life and I don't know how I got by without you for the past three years. We've been through so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have my children with you and I want to grow old with you, I want to wake up next to you every morning that I am alive, I want to hold you forever and never let go. Love is so hard to come by and when you lose it, you wonder if it will ever come back. I lost the love one time and I don't want to lose it again. ," he said as something hit my leg. I looked down to see a basketball and picked it up. As I did Lucas went down on one knee and I looked at the basketball and it said, Peyton, will you marry me?

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me?" he asked and pulled out a ring. I dropped the basketball and covered my mouth with my hand. I nodded my head and said, "Of course," as he slipped the ring on my finger. I bent down and grabbed his face and kissed him.

_One night of magic rush_

_The start a simple touch_

_One night to push and scream _

_And then releaf_

He grabbed me by the waist and we danced the night away. I was finally getting my dream too and it made me forget everything, because it didn't matter, as long as I had him nothing mattered.

_One Week Later_

We were walking home one night after the basketball game that night when we stopped in front of a random house.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he walking up the sidewalk to a house. He looked at me with a smirk and I looked at him confused. He opened the door slowly and I pulled his arm, "Lucas what are you doing, what if someone's home?"

"No one is home," he said as he switched on the light and I saw all my stuff from back in LA scattered throughout the house.

"Lucas," I said as I let go of his arms and went into a room where all my albums were.

"I had everything shipped in earlier then expected and set up everything, welcome home, our home," he said and grabbed my waist from behind and kissed my neck. I grabbed his hands and said, "This means so much, thank you," I said and turned around. He kissed me and I asked, "So is the bedroom all ready," I said playfully.

"Oh you know it," he laughed and led me up the stairs and shut the bedroom door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Brooke, come on we're going to be late," I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming," she said as she appeared and walked down the stairs.

"Do we have everything," she asked Haley who was by the door.

"Yes, your dress is at the church, I have the make up and all the hair stuff in the car. I have your shoes and all of our shoes and I have the phone and numbers of everyone if something goes wrong, all we have left to put in the car is you," Haley said. "Let's move out," she said swinging her arm.

"Ok," Brooke said excitedly and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car with Haley on the other arm. We made it to the church finally after we had to drive back because Brooke forgot to pee. We were done getting ready and Brooke turned around.

"Brooke you look beautiful," I said and hugged her.

"I'm getting married can you believe it," she said.

"It seems like only yesterday Naley was doing this," she said.

"Well, all three of us are going to be married eventually," Haley said and we all smiled and hugged.

"When is your wedding anyways P. Sawyer almost Scott," Brooke teased.

"We haven't set a date yet," I told her.

"Well as long as you two get married then it will all be good," she said as one of the wedding planners said it was time for us to go. We made our way to the church and lined up Lily as the flower girl, Haley, me and then Brooke. Lily was walking down the aisle when Nathan came up to us.

"I know this is kind of sudden Brooke, but I didn't know if anyone was going to give you away and I was wondering if you wanted me too," he said and Brooke almost cried, "Thank you Nate." She said and grabbed his arm he held out for her. Haley proceeded and then I did. I saw Lucas in the front row when I walked past him and he smiled and I smiled back. The wedding didn't take too long and Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Owen, Chase and I were in the limo on the way to the reception. I was sitting by Lucas and holding his hand when he whispered, "You look amazing."

"Thank you, you clean up nicely yourself," I smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Get a room," Haley said at us and we laughed.

"I love you," he said to me.

"That's so sweet," I said and turned away jokingly. I turned back around and saw he had a stunned expression on his face, "I love you too," I told him and kissed him one last time before we were at the reception. We were dancing the night away when I told Lucas I had to use the restroom. I was drying my hands and went out the door when I saw Julian sitting in one of the seats beside the door.

"What are you doing here Julian," I asked as I walked over to him.

"What can't a guy crash the wedding?" he said and stood up in front of me.

"Lucas doesn't give you a script till until Monday so why are you here?" I asked him.

"You look amazing Peyton," he said grabbing my arm.

"Julian stop, we are not together anymore," I said.

"We could be," he said.

"But we're not going to be. I love Lucas, not you," I said trying to pull away.

"You loved me once," he said pulling me closer.

"And you walked out. I am marrying the guy who I've dreamed of forever and you are not going to get in the way," I said and turned away but he pulled me to him and kissed me. I was about to push him away when Lucas grabbed Julian and punched him. Julian fell to the floor holding his jaw as I backed away. Lucas stared at me angrily and walked outside. Guys are unbelievable. I rubbed my forehead and said, "You really do know how to stir up trouble." Julian just smiled and I walked outside where I saw Lucas getting in his car he drove here early today. He was backing out of the space and I an over to his car and tapped on the window but he just drove away. I saw Owen coming out and I asked him, "Can I borrow your car."

"Yeah," he said and threw the keys at me and I caught them and raced to his car and drove after Lucas. I couldn't find him and I thought of the river court and drove there. Sure enough he was there sitting on the picnic table. I took a seat next to him and I could tell he was angry.

"Why would you do that," he said.

"Do you really think that I would kiss him when I have what I want already?" I asked offensively back.

"Well you've been gone for three years so I really don't know who you are anymore," he said back.

"And that's my fault how," I asked back loudly. I put my head in my hands and said, "Lucas I don't want to fight with you. I told you that Julian wants me back and that's why he came back, I just wish you would have listened."

He exhaled and grabbed me so I was close to him, "I'm sorry, I just hate the fact that he was with you when I wasn't and I'm jealous that he got to be with you," he said.

"You don't have to worry about us Lucas because I love you more than anything," I said and held onto him tighter.

"I screwed up," he said.

"I know but its ok, we will figure it out," I said.

"I don't mean the movie," he said and I let go of him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused and scared that something was wrong.

"Julian," he said and stood up.

'I thought you said it wasn't about the movie," I asked now even more confused then I was before.

"I knew who Julian was and I knew about the two of you before he came. It was a coincidence that he wanted to make my book into a movie," he said and put his head down.

"What?" I asked on the verge of tears. "So you signed with him as a test for me?"

"Yes," he said honestly and came over to me. He knelt down in front of me and said, "Peyton I didn't know what happened in LA between the two of you and I wanted to know if you still had something with him and I should not have done that. I knew from the second you told me about him at Haley and Nathans that you were in it for me and I should have trusted you that you wanted to be with me. I'm so sorry," he said and grabbed my hands. Tears were falling down my face and I looked at him for the longest time before he said, "Please say something."

"I don't know what to say to you. I don't even know who you are anymore, how could you do that?" I asked him.

"I know but you have to believe me when I say I love you, because I do," he said. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Lucas I love you, but if you can't trust that I love you then I don't know if I can do this anymore." I said. He looked at me and tears were falling down his face. "I'm not mad Lucas, I'm just disappointed. I can't do this anymore," I said and took off the ring and put it in his hand. "I don't want to say goodbye, because saying goodbye means I will never get to see you again. But we need to let go of each other. I will never forget you, I never have and I never will, but I think this is it. It's not the end, it's just a different beginning of a new chapter," I said through tears. He got up and hugged me hard and I hugged him back crying and soaking his shirt with my tears and I felt his teardrops fall down my back.

**So what do you think? I though I would take a different route! Will he get her back or will they be lost forever. R&R if you want me to keep going!**

**Styna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the comments! Tweetiebird you make me laugh and thanks for all the input and comments!! So I don't know where I want to go with this but we will see how it plays out! Sorry this is so short but I wanted to add a twist to it. I promise I will make it up to you on the next chapter. **

We sat their holding each other for quite awhile.

"I don't want to say goodbye," he said into my neck.

"Don't. I'm not asking you to." I told him.

"Then what are asking," he said.

"I'm asking for you to let go," I told him.

"I can't," he said grabbing my face and holding it between his hands. "Don't do this Peyton, please."

"Lucas it's for the best. I think we should try this out and see what happens," I told him.

"So you're giving up," he asked.

"No, I'm just letting go."

"What if you're making a mistake," he said with tears running down his face.

"True Love Always right? When the time is right and when we figure out what is going on, then we can talk about us, but Lucas every time we are happy every thing turns to shit and maybe that's a sign." I told him getting up.

"So what are you going to do, your stuff is in our house," he said trying to use an excuse for every thing.

"I'll find a place, I..just.. I need time Luke," I told him as tears started falling again.

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"Okay guys that's a wrap for today," I said holding the speaker button down so they could hear me. I shut every thing down as they all packed up their equipment and headed out the door. I went and sat at my desk that was flooded with CD's that I had yet to listen to.

"I see you're working hard again," he said as he set a paper bag on the little room I had on my desk.

"As always," I said playfully and stood up to wrap my arms around his waist and kissed him.

"How was your day," I asked as he took a seat and I sat on his lap.

"It's better now," he said and kissed me. We got out some plates from Tric and scooped food on each plate.

"I'm starving," I said as I put food in my mouth.

"Oh, Brooke said something to me today about an appointment tomorrow," he said putting food in his mouth.

"Oh crap I totally forgot. I will just have to reschedule the band tomorrow for a different day," I said looking at the calendar.

"Have Mason do it," he told me.

"I could, I just really want the band to be right you know," I said, "No it's fine he can do it, can you be here too?" I asked him. He nodded his head due to the food in his mouth. Once we were done eating we drove back home and he went to take a shower. I pulled out An Unkindness of Ravens and went on the porch to read it for the billionth time that the pages were already worn out. I grabbed a blanket from the basket and wrapped my body in it as the book lay under me as I watched the stars. He came out and sat by me and I intertwined my body with his.

"You know I love you Peyton," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Landon," I said and closed my eyes as his body heat warmed mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are amazing I love your comments they crack me up. So I don't know what's going on with this story I just make it up as I go along. It's a stress reliever. Well comment and let me know what you think!!!!**

We both went to bed that night and I woke up around 9:00. Brooke wanted me to watch 8 month old daughter Cassie for the day while she went to another doctor appointment. I was at her house at 11:00 and walked in the door.

"," I said as I saw her in the kitchen with Cassie on her hip.

"Hey, thanks so much for watching her today," she said and handed Cassie over to me.

"It's no problem," I said taking Cassie into my arms.

"Well, she should be good on food and sleeping until I get back but you guys can do whatever you want today," she said tickling Cassie.

"Okay sounds good, good luck at your appointment," I said and gave her a hug before she gave Cassie a kiss and left. I put Cassie in her stroller and we headed out the door on a walk around Tree hill. I met Landon about 6 months ago at my studio. He came in with a demo and I got him a CD and now we've been dating for 6 months. I decided to stay in Tree Hill because all my friends were their and I didn't want to leave again. Lucas and I still talk but there is still awkwardness between us. I think he is still waiting for me to realize I love him, which I still do but I can't take a risk again. I've taking to many for a 23 year old and I'm scared to get hurt again. Everyone knows that we will end up together but it still is taking longer then I expected. He hasn't seen anyone since me and him broke up and I want to tell him I want another shot but I'm with Landon who is an amazing guy and loving and our life is not complicated. I think we're just happy, but sometimes happiness isn't the key, you have to love him and I do but not like Lucas and he knows that. Heck we fight over Lucas all the time; that's the only complicated part. We head back to the house when we both run into Lucas.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I reply as he picks up Cassie from the stroller.

"You got Cassie for the day?" he asks me.

"Yeah, Brooke has an appointment and I told her that I would take her," I told him.

"How are you doing and the studio," He asks as he raises Cassie in the air and she starts laughing.

"Both are good. I did mail you a check for rent yesterday, so you should be getting it," I told him.

"You know you can stop by the gym and give it to me," he says as he puts Cassie back in the stroller.

"I know," I say looking down.

"Are you coming to our first game tonight?" he asks.

"I think so yeah," I told him.

"Landon coming too?"

"No he has a flight to catch for a tour this month," I told him.

"Oh I see, big rock star huh," he said and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Getting there," I told him.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya," he says and turns around and heads back into the school. Those five words got me every time he said them. They were our words and he knew it and he knew it got to me.

"Cassie when you grow older make sure you don't make the same mistakes I have," I told the little girl who was smiling at me. We got back to Brooke and Brooke got home around 3. I went to the studio. Landon was at my desk on the phone and I came in and sat on his lap.

"Yes, we will call you to set up an appointment for next week, I look forward to seeing you," he said before he hung up.

"How was the band?" I asked as I lightly kissed him.

"Good, we recorded a song it is burning to the CD as we speak," he said.

"Cool. I don't want you to go," I said leaning my forehead against him.

"Then come with me," he said.

"You know I can't thee is way too much to do here," I said and got up.

"I don't want to go either, I mean I do I just don't want to leave you," he said and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'm going to be late for my flight," he said and pulled away.

"Don't forget about me when you become a star," I said and gave him one last kiss before he grabbed his suitcase and left. I went over to Haley's that night for supper with her, since Nathan and Jaime were already at the gym.

"So how is everything?" she asked.

"Good, RBR is really taking off, I'm really excited." I said.

"I'm glad you deserve it," she said.

"So where is Landon?" she ask as she brings her plate to the sink.

"He is on a plane to New York right now for the start of his tour," I told her.

"Well that's cool, I have a feeling he is going to be famous," she said and I handed her my plate.

"Yeah. I ran into Lucas today outside the high school," I told her as I hopped on the counter.

"Uh oh," she said.

"No, it was ok, he just said that, I'll be seeing ya thing," I told her.

"You mean your guys thing," she said.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Wait why were you at the high school?" she asked curiously.

"I had Cassie and we went for a walk," I said guilty.

"Brooke's house is not close to the high school," she pointed out.

"We went for a long walk," I said blushing.

"Right," she laughed. "Do you still have feelings for Lucas?" she asked.

"Haley I always will." I said.

"Peyton everyone knows what he did was uncalled for but you have to forgive him sometime," she informed me.

"I know but Landon is a great guy and I love him and I miss Lucas and I don't know anymore," I told her frustrated. She came over to me and said, "I'm going to tell you what I told Lucas, follow your heart don't keep hiding it. If you love Jake good, if it's Julian good, if it's Lucas great just stop hiding your heart because you have too much to live for." I hugged her and a tear fell down my face.

"Come on lets go see our guys in those sexy suits," she said and I laughed as I hopped off the counter and into her car.


	15. Chapter 15

Haley and I arrived at the court to find Brooke with Cassie in the stands and Chase holding her. We took a seat next to them and Haley took Cassie from Chase and held her.

"So Chase and I have some good news," Brooke told us. We both looked at her and she said, "I'm pregnant again." We both congratulated them and the game started. Ravens were down by 2 late in the fourth quarter. Q had the ball and Lucas was screaming something to the team. Q was at the three point line and shot it. The crowd was silent as the ball traveled through the air and made a swish as the final buzzer sounded. Everyone cheered loudly and the boys went to the locker rooms.

"So P. Sawyer you waiting for someone?" Brooke asked as she picked up the diaper bag.

"Yeah, I was thinking of talking to Lucas tonight," I told her looking down.

"Finally," she said and looked at me.

"Brooke, I'm with Landon, I just want to talk to him," I told her.

"I know sweetie, but we all know that you guys are destined to be together," she said grabbing my hand.

"I know and I just am really confused right now. I don't know what I want," I told her.

"I think you do, I think you are just scared and that is okay. You know that he loves you and I know that deep down you love him too," she said and left the stands. "Oh and if you guys want to get frisky there is always that janitor closet me and Felix did it in," she mentioned. I looked at her and shook my head.

"You know just in case," she said.

"Thanks but no," I laughed. "Goodbye Brooke."

"Bye," she said and left. The lights went off except for a few and I made my way to the middle of the court. I was looking at the signs of the Ravens hanging from the ceiling when I heard him from behind me.

"Nice legs, a little chickney don't you think," he said. I laughed and turned around to face him.

"Good game tonight," I said as he came closer to me.

"Thanks," he said. "What are you doing here still?"

"Just remembering," I told him.

"The good memories I hope," he said setting his bag down.

"Lucas all my memories of you were good when we were in high school," I said.

"I know, I just miss that," he said and looked away.

"I miss it too," I said.

"But not enough," he said to me. I looked at him and a tear fell down my face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," he said grabbing my arms.

"No it's not you. I don't know Lucas. I miss you so much, I've missed you for the past year and I know it was my fault that we couldn't see each other and I'm so confused and……." I said frustrated and he pulled me in for a kiss and I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"God I've wanted to do that since we broke up," he said and I smiled. "I miss this, I miss you."

"I miss you too," I told him as my phone started ringing. I dug in my purse and grabbed it and looked at the caller id **Landon**. I looked at Lucas and answered it, "Hello," I said and plugged my ear because I couldn't hear him.

"Hey, I just want to tell you that I'm about to go on and that I probably wont be able to call you till tomorrow. I love you," he yelled but I still barely heard him.

"Ok, well I will talk to you then. I love you too," I said and hung up the phone. I looked at Lucas who was looking back at me.

"It was Landon," I said and put my phone back into my purse.

"Yeah," he said and picked up his bag. "Come over tonight," he said. I contemplated for a second and then agreed. We were on his couch drinking when I swung my legs on his and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my knees and said, "God you're beautiful."

I laughed and said, "No, I don't."

"No you do, you always look beautiful." He said and kissed my knee.

"I want to be with you Luke, I do, and I'm just really scared." I said.

"I know. All I can ask for you to do is give me another chance and trust me," he said and grabbed my chin for me to look into the baby blue eyes.

"Can you just hold me," I asked as I went into his arms and curled into them.

"I could hold you any day," he said and kissed the top of my head. I woke up the next morning in the same position I was last night except there was a blanket around us. I rubbed his chest and he woke up.

"Hey," he said.

"Morning," I said and curled closer to him as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"How did you sleep," I asked him.

"Perfectly. I thought this was just a dream and god I could wake up to you every morning," he said. I closed my eyes and my phone interrupted us again. This time is was an unknown number.

"Peyton Sawyer," I said as I sat up.

"Yes Ms. Sawyer this is Jack from Over and Under," he said.

"Hi Jack," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could pick listen to the CD we made with Mason and Landon yesterday," he asked.

"Yeah it's at the office can I meet you there in let's say an hour?" I asked him as Lucas got up and went into the bathroom.

"Cool I will see you there," he said. I hung up and went to the kitchen where Lucas was looking in the fridge.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Actually I should be getting back to my house, I need to get ready," I said as I picked up my purse. He closed the fridge and made his way to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come over to my place tonight," I said. "We can have dinner and talk."

"Sounds good. I will be there at 7," he said.

"Okay," I said and kissed his cheek


	16. Chapter 16

After I left his house I walked to my house which was not far. I hoped in the shower, got ready for the day and was out the door with 5 minutes to get to the office. I went up to my office and saw Mason in the studio.

"Hey, is the Over and Under CD in the burner still?" I asked him. He checked and held up the CD and brought it over to me.

"The girl that was in here yesterday with us was pretty cool. Are you going to hire her?" he asked and I looked at him confused as he handed me the CD.  
"Wait, who?" I asked

"I think she said her name was Amanda," he said going into the recording area. I followed him and asked, "Did she come with Landon?"

"Yeah, he brought her in here and was showing her around. I thought you knew? I'm sorry," he said.

"No it's not you. I probably knew she was coming it just slipped my mind," I said knowing that it hadn't. I do not like people I know coming into the office without me here. He was cleaning the guitar when he said, "Are you and Landon on a break?"

"Not that I'm aware of why?" I asked concerned and wondering if he knew about me and Lucas.

"Well he was really touchy with Amanda and he told me you guys weren't on good terms right now?" I looked at him more confused then I had been and wondered what was going on through Mason's head or Landon's for that matter.

"Was there anything else?" I asked.

"No," the 19 year old said looking down.

"Mason, you know I can fire you right," I joked but was serious at the same time. "And I know you love this internship so you really wouldn't want to lose this."

"He doesn't know I saw but they were kissing in your office," he said quietly. I really didn't get mad or disappointed towards Landon. I did the same thing so how could I be mad.

"Mason when the band comes will you tell them I had an emergency and just give them the CD. Don't let anyone in the office." I told him as I walked out and into my office and shut the door. I dialed Landon's phone number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey I was just about to call you," he said.

"Hi. How was the concert?" I asked.

"It was amazing. How was your night?" he asked.

"Landon was there someone in my office yesterday with you?" I asked getting straight to the point. He didn't answer for awhile and said, "Yeah."

"Who is she," I asked him.

"Her names Amanda," he said hesitantly.

"What was she doing here?" I asked him.

"She was there with me. Peyton… I do love you more than anything but I can't be with someone who doesn't love me in that same way," he said.

"I know and I'm sorry," I said as a tear slid down my face.

"I know that you get up every night and you grab his book and sit on the porch and read it over and over again. I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't be with someone who doesn't want to be with me," he said heartbroken.

"Landon.."I breathed out.

"It's okay Peyton. What we had for these past six months have been great but I know and you know that I'm not that person for you. I wish I could do this in person, I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry, I should be sorry and I am Landon. You are an amazing guy and I hope that you find the person who can love you back as much as you love them." I told him crying.

"Hunny don't cry," he said.

"I just hate hurting you," I told him.

"Sometimes on the way to what we think is supposed to happen, something even better happens. This was going to come anyways Peyton; we both knew it and I think we were both just afraid of hurting the other person. Unfortunately I do have to go," he said. "Goodbye Peyton."

"Goodbye Landon," I said and hung up the phone and wiped my tears from my face away. He was right we both knew this was going to happen. But why didn't I feel like my heart was ripped out? I figured that I was hiding from Lucas with him and he knew it. I felt bad for him for what I put him through but I guess it didn't matter. I know that's horrible to say but it's the truth. I never really loved him because I couldn't give him my whole heart because someone still had ¾ of it. I left my office for the day and went home to clean the house and box up Landon's thing. He had told me that his brother would come over and get them. Once the house was finally empty of his things and I had taken down the pictures, the house felt like weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was around 5:00 when my doorbell rang and I answered it to see Lucas standing there with a bag of groceries in his hands.

"I forgot that you nearly burnt your house down the last time you cooked," he said and I took one of the bags from him. "So I thought I would cook for you."

"We could cook together," I said and kissed him.

"Fine. But you are so not in charge of the salt," he joked and gave me a quick peck. I hit him playfully on the arm and we went in the kitchen and started cooking. When we finished dinner we went out on the porch with a blanket and wine. We were cuddled together on the swing when he asked, "I couldn't help but notice that all of Landon's stuff is gone."

"We ended it today," I told him and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," he said running his fingers along my arm.

"Don't. We both knew it was coming; we were just waiting for the other to admit it. It didn't hurt though, is that weird?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said.

"Everything will be ok," I said and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Yeah it will, because it already is," he said and kissed my neck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I think I'm going to do another skip ahead because I have no where to go from this so I am going to do yet another skip let me know what ya think!**

_7 Years Later_

"Ellie Mae, let's go," I yelled from the bottom of the stair case.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the seven year old girl with sparkling blue eyes and blonde curly hair came down the stairs with her back pack on. I took her back pack as we made the way to the kitchen.

"Morning dad," Ellie said as she hugged Lucas from behind.

"Hi sweetie," he said and planted a kiss on her head as he handed her a plate of pancakes. She sat down and started eating as I hugged my husband of seven years and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," he said to me.

"I'm only going to be gone for three days," I said as I took a plate from him and sat down next to our daughter. He grabbed a plate for himself and sat next to Ellie.

"I don't want you to go either mom," Ellie said and took a drink from her cup of orange juice.

"Guys I am going to be back before you know it," I told them who still had sad looks on their faces. The door opened and Brooke came through the door with Cassie. Cassie and Brooke grabbed a plate from the counter and came and sat with us as the girls took their food into the next room.

"Well good morning," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Brooke, why don't you just live here?" Lucas asked jokingly.

"Ok I only come here to eat because I know and you both know I don't cook," she said putting pancakes into her mouth. "Besides I take your daughter to school so this is technically gas money."

"Brooke you do know that we live next door," I told her. She nodded her headed and laughed. Cassie and Ellie had become good friends since they were born. Even though Cassie was a year older than Ellie it still didn't matter, they were never apart.

"So I take it Cassie our sleeping over tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, if that's cool since P. Scott here is abandoning us for the weekend," Brooke joked.

"Guys I'm coming back," I said annoyed at the fact that I couldn't leave for just three measly days to work on a concert I was throwing in New York.

"We know," Lucas said and grabbed my hand and kissed it before he said, "Cassie, Ellie you're going be late." The girls came running back in with their plates and put them in the sink. I got up and went to grab Ellie's back pack from the hallway and put it on her shoulders. I bent down to her level and fixed the bow in her hair.

"Have a good day and I will see you on Sunday," I told her.

"K mommy I love you," she said and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and gave her a kiss and she ran out the door following Cassie to the car.

"By P. Scott," Brooke said and gave me a hug.

"Make sure that my husband here stays in line," I whispered in her ear loudly so Lucas could here. She laughed and left shutting the door behind her.

Lucas came and wrapped his arms around me so we were face to face.

"I don't know if I can take not seeing you for two nights," he said. "You know I may get out of line," he joked. I smiled and kissed him and cleaned up the kitchen while he showered. I was drying my hands when the phone rang.

"Hello," I said as I put the orange juice back in the fridge.

"Mrs. Scott please," the woman on the other end answered.

"This is she," I said and went to the couch to pick up the blanket the girls used to sit on, on the floor.

"Mrs. Scott I'm looking at our records and it shows that you haven't seen us for regular check up for a year, which is normal but we do need you to make an appointment," she said.

"Ok, yeah I knew I was due, so this is perfect that you called. Can I make an appointment now with you?" I asked as I made my way to the bedroom and went to grab my calendar from my purse.

"Yes you can. What days work best for you?" she asked as Lucas came out of the bathroom with just a towel around him. "Who's that?" he mouthed. I waved him off and said to the women, "I can do any day of the week at pretty much anytime before 2:00."

"Ok, how about we do Monday at 11:00," she said and I made a note on the calendar.

"Yeah that would work," I said and thanked her before I hung up.

"Who was that," he asked and put on a button up shirt and tie on.

"Doctors, just another check up," I said and helped him with his tie. "Good luck at the game tonight! Call me when you get a chance and let me know how it went," I told him and grabbed my bag from the corner.

"I will. Call me when you get in New York," he said.

"Okay, and Brooke is picking up the girls and taking them to the game and you guys can figure it out from there," I said and looked around the room to make sure I didn't forget anything. Lucas handed me my purse and plane ticket.

"You're going to be great," he said and kissed me passionately.

"I love you," I said and walked away. I opened the door and he said, "Don't forget about me when you become a star." I smiled and shook my head before I blew him a kiss and closed the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys this is so short but I don't want to give too much away in one chapter! I will try and write the next chapter tonight but I don't know. Comments always make me want to write more so read and review!**

Once I landed in New York I called Lucas as I went to go and grab my bag from the belt.

"Hey Luke, it's me! I just landed and I guess you're busy so call me later tonight! I love you," I said and hung up as I grabbed my bag and looked up to see Mrs. Scott on a paper a driver was holding. I told him "I'm Mrs. Scott." He greeted me and took my bags and we got into the car. I dropped my bag off in the hotel and went to the MTV recording studio where I met with one of the managers there, named Evan. He led me into a waiting area where he said he would just be a second. I was reading a magazine when I heard someone say,

"Holy shit, Peyton?" I looked up and saw Landon coming out of Evan's office.

"Landon," I said.

"Well you look great," he said.

"Thank you, what are you doing here?" I said as I grabbed my purse from the chair.

"well, I'm glad you two know each other since you will be working with each other this whole weekend," Evan told us as he was looking through some papers. I looked at him confused and said, "Wait, What?"

"Well, Landon is one of Switchfoot's back up guitarist since one of them is terribly sick," Evan said.

"Oh, ok," I said not too thrilled. He looked at me and smiled and we went into Evan's office to discuss what was going on all weekend. I could tell you what was going on, I was going to work with my ex and I knew my husband wouldn't be thrilled. I just wanted to go home!

We headed to the concert hall where everything was set up and the band had to do a rehearsal before opening night tonight.

"Ok guys, whenever you're ready," I said with my head phones on listening to them. Once the song ended they started another one and I said, "Stop, stop." I took off my head phones and fixed the problem with the sound.

"Okay let's start again," I said as they did and it was way better. I told Mason who flew with me to write down the numbers that the sound key was listed on so we didn't have to deal with it later.

"Lucas is going to kill you, you know that?" mason said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Mason," I said.

"I'm kidding he won't, he just won't like it. I think it's pretty funny that this happened," he said.

"Mason I can still have the driver take you back to Tree Hill," I said coyly.

"Yeah right, you need me this weekend and you know it?" he said. I looked at him and shook my head in defeat because he was right.

"Just write down the damn numbers, I need a drink," I said and tore my head phones off and went to the bar they had set up and asked for a shot.

"A little early don't you think," Landon said.

"No it's not early enough," I told him and drank it. He came close and ordered one for himself and another one for me. He handed me mine and said, "To us." I rolled my eyes and drank it and said, "I got to be getting back, you should too, since you don't sound too good."

"You thought I sounded fine two years ago," he smiled. I shook my head and said, "Don't even start with that Landon. We didn't do anything that night and it kills you to know you can't have me." I played back.

"Oh baby I can have you anytime I want," he said.

"You keep telling yourself that Landon, you will never be with me," I said and turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"We will see about that, I almost had you that night until your daughter interrupted us," he said and kissed my forehead. A tear slid down my face and he walked away.

**FLASHBACK 2 years ago.**

"_I've missed you," Landon said into the phone._

"_Landon, why are you calling," I said as I shut the door to my office and took a seat in my chair. _

"_I want to see you," he demanded._

"_No, Landon, I'm married and I'm happy," I told him as a knock came on the door. I got up and went over to the door._

"_Are you really," he said into the phone as I opened the door to reveal him standing there. I shut my phone and he did the same as he came into the room and shut the door behind him._

"_What are you doing here," I asked as he came closer and grabbed my arm pulled me in closer._

"_I made a mistake when I let you go," he said._

"_You cheated on me seven years ago," I said and tried to pull away. "You knew I could never love you like I loved him," I said. _

"_Now you can," he said with a smirk._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_Lindsey," he said. I looked at him confused that he knew about her._

"_What about her?" _

"_Are you sure Lucas wants you?" he asked._

"_Yes I am," I said standing my ground._

"_Well did Lucas tell you she was back?" he said. I looked at him and tried to say something but nothing came out. "See. He didn't want to tell you, can I ask why?" _

"_He forgot," I tried to tell him._

"_Really? The person who he supposedly was going to marry, until you ruined that, shows up and he doesn't tell you because he forgot." He said deviously._

"_He loves me and you can't stand that," I said trying again to pull away from him and his grip tightened._

"_No I love you, he doesn't," he said going in for a kiss and I let him do it before I pulled away. _

"_He loves me and it kills you," I said as the door opened and Ellie Mae came in._

"_Mommy come on. Daddy is waiting in the car," she said and ran over to me. I picked her up and wiped the tears from my eyes. _

"_K sweetie, tell daddy I just need to lock up," I said and set her down as she ran out without noticing that someone else was in the room. _

"_Don't come in my office ever again. I never want to see," I said and put my coat on._

"_Tell me that kiss did not mean anything?" he said._

"_It didn't," I said._

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_I think you need to go," I said with out looking at him._

"_Fine, but when you realize that I'm right, my door won't be open anymore," he said in my face and left. I looked up at the ceiling trying not to cry, hoping that what he told me was all a lie. I wiped the tears away and grabbed all my stuff, shut the lights off and locked the door before I got in the car that my hopeful trustworthy husband and beautiful daughter were in. _

_End of flashback!_

I set the shot glass on the counter, wiped my tear away and went back to the place where Mason was and put the head phones back on that drowned out the bad memories that I just remembered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews! **

Once everything I been set up and Switchfoot was now performing my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said and plugged my other ear so I could hear him.

"Hey," he said and I walked into a room where it was quite.

"Hi, sorry," I said and sat down. "How did your game go?"

"We won," he said as I heard the girls screaming in the background.

"Well I can hear that Ellie is having fun," I said smiling.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to put in a movie so they'll calm down," he said.

"Not going to work," I said laughing.

"How is everything in New York?" he asked. I took a few seconds to answer and said, "It's ok."

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Landon's here," I said put my hand over my mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't know he was going to be here. I found out when I saw him and he was replacing on of the band members because they are really sick," I said. He hadn't said anything for awhile. "Lucas please say something."

"What do you want me to say Peyton. Have a good weekend with your ex-boyfriend?" He said harshly.

"Wow, thanks for trusting me," I said back.

"You know what happened the last time," he said and I heard him slam the door shut.

"He kissed me and if we are going to go on the trust issue, you did forget to mention your ex-fiancée was in town," I yelled at him.

"She was in town for two days for Christ's sake," he said.

"And I had no fucking idea Landon was in town and that doesn't make it ok," I said.

"Well have you guys kissed yet?" he asked.

"Yeah and we slept together too. God damn you Luke, I don't know how I'm going to prove to you that I love you. I don't know why you can't see that I do. I never went back to Landon," I said crying.

"I'm sorry I just hate the fact he is with you right now and I'm not," he said.

"I love you and our daughter more than anything, what will it take for you to realize that?" I asked.

"I know you do. I just…. God I want to hold you and kiss you right now." He said.

"I want you too," I said wiping the tears away as the door opened to where I was sitting. Of course it had to be Landon with that smirk on his face.

"Luke, I'll call you back. I love you," I said loudly so Landon heard the words. He rolled his eyes and just leaned against the corner frame of the door. I shut the phone and got up and walked towards him.

"You seemed a little off tonight," I said making a jester.

"Yeah, I was kind of hot tonight." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Oh you said off," he laughed. "I only was off, because I saw you run away." I came up to his face and leaned in close and said, "Believe me I was running from nothing special." I said and turned my head and walked away. Once I figured out where I was going I was back in Tree Hill. I decided that Mason could handle things down in New York by himself and told Evan that I had to go home because Ellie was brought to the hospital, which was a lie. I got home around 3 am and snuck into the front door being as quite as possible. I set my stuff on the chair and tip toed into the living room where the TV was on and I took the remote from Ellie placed a kiss on her forehead and turned the TV off. She rolled over but I didn't wake her and went into our bedroom where Lucas was sleeping. I quietly went to my side and climbed into bed and faced him. He opened his eyes and looked confused when he saw me. I smiled and took his face and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't do it. I didn't want anything to screw up what we have. I hate him and being around him for the weekend was not going to work so I said Ellie was in the hospital and Evan let me go," I said. He grabbed me and hugged me for a long time before I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and I rolled over to see Lucas writing on his laptop.

"Are you writing again?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said seductively and closed it shut and climbed on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. He was kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt when we heard giggling coming from the other room.

"They're up," he said into my neck.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been so loud," I joked as the door swung open and Lucas rolled over on his side as the girls jumped on to the bed. Lucas grabbed Cassie as I grabbed Ellie and started tickling them and they were laughing their heads off.

"Mommy, you're home," Ellie Mae said through her laughs.

"I decided to come home early and see my two favorite girls," I said as I kissed Ellie's stomach and grabbed Cassie from Luke's grip.

"Daddy, what are we having for breakfast," our little girl asked.

"Well, what does Cassie want," Lucas asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," she said excitedly.

"Well, Chocolate chip pancakes it is," he said and got up from the bed with the two girls following him. I helped him with breakfast, well actually watched but he was doing pretty well. We were washing the dishes when Chase and their 6 year old son Rhett came in.

"Hey man," Lucas said giving Chase a handshake and picked up Rhett.

"Is Cassie and Ellie ready?" Chase asked as he came over to me and I gave him a hug.

"Yeah, they are upstairs playing. Rhett if you want to get them you can," I said as Lucas let him down and Rhett ran upstairs.

"Are you bringing Ellie back after soccer practice or do you want us to pick her up?" Luke asked.

"Can you pick her up? My parents are in town and we are going there right after," he said.

"That's fine," I said and picked up the last plate to put in the dish washer. The girls and Rhett were in the kitchen and out the door before I could say goodbye. I went into the hall closet and got Ellie Mae's soccer stuff from the top shelf and pulled a box down with it. The box didn't open but I didn't know where it came from and opened it. Inside was a custody paper for a child named Naomi dated two years ago.

"Peyton, did you find her bag?" Lucas called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said as I folded the paper and put it in my pocket, shut the lid and put the box back up on the shelf before Lucas closed the door and took the bag from me. He planted a kiss on my forehead before he went back into the kitchen and gave the bag to Chase and shut the door.

"So we have the house all to ourselves for an hour and a half and the bedroom is so open," he said and kissed my neck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks again for the comments! Sorry this took so long, its been a bad weekend for me, so I finally got away from it all and finished this!!! Hope you like it! Let me know!**

"Who's Naomi?" I asked and he stopped kissing my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"What?" he said shocked. I took the piece of paper from my pocket unfolded it and gave it to him.

"Naomi. The child's name written down on this custody paper?"

"Were you going through my stuff," he accused and got the box that was in the closet.

"It fell when I was grabbing Ellie's bag. Who is Naomi Lucas?" I asked again.

"She's Lindsey's daughter," he said and put the paper back in the box and put the box back on the shelf and went into the kitchen.

"How could you have not told me about this," I asked following him.

"What did you want me to say?" he yelled.

"Is that the reason she was here two years ago?" I yelled back.

"Well obviously!" he said and pushed the chair as he made his way to the sink.

"How could you not have told me?" I yelled louder than I anticipated.

"Because she isn't mine," he said back and I didn't know what to say. "Lindsey came here to tell me that her 6 year old daughter was mine and I denied it but she wanted to bring me to court. So I got a lawyer and wanted custody. The night I told you me, Nate and Chase were going to Charlotte for the weekend I went to New York, to see what I could do and what was going to happen. The child did not look like me and we had a paternity test and she wasn't mine. Lindsey cheated on me when we were together. I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure what was going to happen and when I found out she wasn't mine I thought it would be best to not tell you. I didn't want to ruin this by something that I knew for a fact wasn't mine. I'm sorry… I just… I don't know," he said and ran his hand through his hair. I sat on the chair and shook my head.

"I'm sorry too. I should not have sprung that on you and accused you of it," I said. He came over to me and knelt down and kissed me.

"No more secrets," he said. I agreed and he picked me up and brought me to the bedroom.

"What are we going to do today with our little munchkin?" I asked cuddled under the sheets with him.

"I don't know? We could take a walk, go to the zoo, or go to the beach house?" he said.

"Yeah, we could go to the house and have dinner there. Maybe play in the ocean, Ellie would like that," I said and squeezed him tighter.

"Well, beach house it is. How about you pack stuff for us and then after we pick up Ellie we will go to the grocery store and pick up food," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Sounds good," I said and got up. He pulled me back down and whispered, "Shower first." I laughed and we went to the bathroom. I hopped out of the shower before him and got dressed in a tank and shorts and went to Ellie's room and got her swim suit and other clothes before I went back to ours and packed us some stuff. I was in the kitchen pouring juice in to a bottle when Lucas came and grabbed the bag from the kitchen table and asked, "Ready?"

"Yep," I said and put the container back in the fridge and took the bottle before I grabbed my purse and locked the door behind me. I was sitting in the passenger seat and Lucas was driving as he grabbed my hand and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and his phone rang as we pulled up to the field and I hopped out and went to get Ellie Mae. She ran over to me and I grabbed her hand and we went back to the car and she hopped in the back and buckled up. I got in the front and grabbed the juice from my purse and handed it to Ellie.

"Thanks mom," she said.

"How was practice kiddo?" Lucas asked.

"It was good. What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, your dad thought we could go to the beach house and spend the day at the beach," I said and saw her face light up.

"Sweet," she said. We drove to the store and bought what we needed for supper and we got to the beach house around 2:45. We all got in our suits and I got towels from the cabinet and we headed down to the beach. Ellie ran in with Lucas as I laid the towels on the sand.

"Mommy, come on," Ellie yelled as Lucas grabbed her and they went under. Ellie came up laughing and I dipped my feet in. I walked to Lucas and Ellie and hugged them both so Ellie was in the middle.

"I could do this everyday," Ellie said.

"I think we all could," Lucas said and we both started kissing Ellie and she started laughing and telling us to stop. I got out of the water to dry off for a little bit and was laying in the sun when Lucas came and laid next to me. He was laying on one side and looking out at the ocean.

"Look at her," he said and I sat up and looked at our beautiful daughter playing in the ocean and smiled.

"She looks so much like you," he said.

"And she reminds me so much of you," I said and kissed him.

"Jaime!!!!!" We heard Ellie yell and we turned around to see Jaime running into the ocean and Nathan and Haley walking behind him.

"Hey," Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and I said at the same time and we all laughed. After we got caught up talking and Nathan and Lucas went into the ocean to play with the kids Haley said, "So how are things with Lucas?"

"Good, I am so happy," I told her as he picked up Jaime and threw him back into the ocean.

"How about you and Nathan," I asked her as we both stared at our hot husbands.

"We're doing better than ever," she said. "Lucas told me about the doctors appointment on Monday."

"Yeah, it's just another check up. He gets so scared and so protective," I said.

"He should. Peyton it's a cancer test," she said.

"I know but I can't think of the bad, I have a family to think of, first and foremost," I told her.

"I understand, but he loves you more than anything but he doesn't want to lose you," she said. I looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere," I said and laid back as the sun beat down on my body making me warm and hopping I was right.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry this is short but I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter so I didn't really feel inspired to write. Please R&R!!!**

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay for supper?" I asked as Haley, Nathan and Jaime were loading their things into the car.

"Yeah, you guys should have a night to yourselves," Haley said and gave me a hug before she climbed into the car and Nathan drove off. I climbed back up the stairs and shut the door as Lucas went out on the deck and turned on the grill.

"Mom, can I be done," Ellie yelled from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw that she ate her food since she doesn't like a lot of food.

"Yes, you can," I said as she hopped off the stool and started walking to one of the spare bedrooms before I said, "Umm, am I your maid young lady?" She turned around and grabbed her plate and put it in the dish water. She came back over and I grabbed her and said, "Thank you. Now you can go and watch High School Musical."

I walked onto the deck and wrapped my arms around my husband and he smiled.

"Do you want some wine?" I asked and he said, "Sure."

"Ok, I'll be right back," I said and started walking away before he grabbed me and kissed me. I put my hands on his face and kissed him back before I backed away and went to the kitchen and opened up a bottle of wine. I poured some juice into a cup and brought it to Ellie who was dancing around the room and singing at the top of her lungs. I shut the door and went back into the kitchen grabbed plates, silverware, and our glasses before making my way back out onto the deck and set the table that faced the ocean.

"Is she watching High school Musical again," Lucas asked as he flipped our chickens.

"Of course," I said and gave him his wine.

"I knew I should not have bought her that," he said and shut the grill. He walked me over to the part of the deck that faced the ocean and hugged me from behind as we stood looking at the sunset.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Of course. I have everything that I wanted right here, I couldn't have asked for anything better," I said and leaned my head into him. He kissed my neck and said, "Me too."

We ate dinner and we were sitting on the deck when he asked, "What is going to happen on Monday."

"Lucas, everything is going to be fine, I promise." I said grabbing his hand and he pulled his chair closer to me.

"I can't lose you," he said seriously.

"I'm not going anywhere ok; you have to believe that too." I said cupping his face.

"I know, but all I can think of is getting the test back and hearing that you have breast cancer," he said.

"Hunny, I haven't had breast cancer yet and I feel fine, you're killing me with you being worried. You're always saving me," I said and smiled.

"Somebody's got too," he smirked and I kissed him. We sat there in silence when I went to check on Ellie but she wasn't in the room. I went out on the deck where Lucas was cleaning up and said, "Where's Ellie?"

"She is in the room," he said.

"No Lucas she isn't," I said and went back in the house.

"Ellie," I yelled frantically and checked the master bathroom and bedroom. I checked the closet and Lucas came in.

'Lucas where is she," I said worriedly.

"I checked the front, the car and down in the basement, but she isn't in any of those places," he said running his hands through the air. I walked past him and went to call Haley when I saw the other screen door that was opened and said," Lucas," as I pointed to the open screen door to the beach. He ran out and I ran after him and we both started yelling, "Ellie Mae."

"Lucas where is she," I said grabbing his arm and looking out to where I saw a body lying out near the ocean and started running to it.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucas runs past me as he saw what I saw. He reaches her before me and she stands up as he kneels and takes her in his arms and I do the same.

"Ellie Mae, you can not just leave without telling us," Lucas yelled.

"I just wanted to see the ocean before we left," she said and tears ran down her face.

"Ellie you scared your father and me to death. You have to ask before you go and do something like this," I said wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry," she cried and Lucas picked her up and put his other arm around me and we walked back into the house. Sunday came and went and I was at the doctor's office on Monday waiting to be called in. I was flipping through a magazine when a nurse said, "Peyton Scott." I put the magazine down and followed her into a separate room.

"Ok so I just have to ask a few questions before the exam." She said and opened the folder.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Are you on any medication?"

"Nope."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes," I said.

"Is there any chance you're pregnant?" She asked.

"No." I said and thought about it for awhile. "I mean I don't know maybe," I said.

"When was your last period?"

"I don't know, I'm really irregular so I don't really know," I said.

"Ok, well we are then going to have to check to see if you're pregnant and then we will do the test," she said. They made me pee in a cup and then I slipped into a night gown before they led me to the area where I would be checked for cancer. It took about half an hour to do the test and I was waiting in the doctor's office flipping through pictures on my phone of Lucas and me, and some of Ellie and me and some of all of us. Please don't have cancer I cant have it; I have a family who are so loving that I can't leave them. The door opened and I closed my phone as he took a seat at his desk and opened the folder.

"Well, there is no sign of any cancer so that is a good thing." He said and I breathed relieved. "I will need to see you in a year and check again because of your history." I nodded and got up from the chair and headed for the door.

"Mrs. Scott," I turned around and he handed me a note. "You might want to schedule an appointment with this doctor," he said. I read the name and asked confused, "Why?"

"You're pregnant Peyton," he said and grabbed my shoulders for I couldn't say anything. I'm pregnant!

"Thank you," I smiled and walked out of his office and drove to the gym where Lucas was in his office. I knocked on his door and he saw me and got up and opened the door and hugged me.

"Everything's good?" he asked and shut the door as I walked and sat on his desk.

"It's great," I said and he came over to me and kissed me hard. I had to stop kissing him and smiled as he looked at me and said, "What?" I chuckled a little and said, "I'm pregnant." His face turned from confused to happy.

"Are you serious?" he asked and grabbed me.

"Yeah," I smiled even bigger and he smiled and cupped my face into his hands and kissed me again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said and hugged him.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby," he said and sat down at his desk. I sat on top of his lap and played with his hair, "I hope it's a boy, they need another you in this world." He smiled and put his arm around my waist, "I don't care if it's a boy or girl, just as long as it's with you."  
I smiled and kissed him, "I should go, there's a lot to do today," I said and kissed him one last time before I went to the door, "Don't forget to pick up Ellie at school," I reminded him and left. I was walking down the hallway when a student ran into me and dropped all her stuff and my purse spilled everywhere, "Sorry," she said and went to pick up her stuff.

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I said and helped her with her stuff and she helped me with my purse. We stood up and she looked at me funny. "You're Peyton Sawyer."

"Well Scott now, but I was Sawyer. I don't know who you are though," I said.

"No one does, it's okay though. I don't really know you other than from the ravens," she said.

"The book?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be able to get through everything, your mom's died, you were attacked, Jake left, and you were shot?" She asked. "How did you get through it, I'm barely passing Calculus and I think the world is ending."

I laughed and said, "My friends were there, but I woke up one day and thought that as long as I'm alive then today will be a great day, you just have to believe it, even when no one believes in you. You just have to push through the pain and remember that you're in this world for a reason and you're meant to do something, you just have to find out what it is," I said. What's your name?"

"Kayla," she said.

"People do know who you are Kayla, don't ever think that no one cares," I said and walked away.

"Peyton?" she said and I turned around.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," she said with watery eyes. I nodded my head and gave a smile and walked to my car. I drove to work and got the mail from Mason, who was at the front desk and went and sat down. I was going through some CD's when I thought of Kayla and decided to make a mix for her. Once it was finished I wrote on the CD, "Because You Matter!" I was putting it in the CD case when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," I yelled and in stepped Lily. She had grown up way too fast and I jumped out of my seat to hug her.

"How are you," I said as I let go of the 13 year old.

"Great how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. What are you doing here? Is your mom here?" I asked.

"No my mom isn't here, she is back at the house and we just came for a short time before we go back to New Zealand." She said.

"I've missed you," I said and hugged her again.

"I missed you too, but I was wondering if I could burn off some music from you and you could possible hear a song I wrote?" she asked kind of nervous.

"I would love to, I will start burning some music for you and you can get set up in the studio," I said pointing to the glass doors.

"Cool," she said and went into the room. After I picked put some music and sent it to the burner I was in the back room and pushed the intercom, "Ok whenever you're ready." I smiled.

"Okay don't laugh I don't have a very good voice," she said.

"Okay," I said and hit the record button.

_You're the sun in my hair_

_You're the reason I smile_

_I know that you care_

_Even though you are miles_

_I never got to meet you_

_Only the stories are told_

_Of how you went back_

_And now you're a hero_

_I love you more than this world can take_

_I miss you so much, each and every day_

_You never got to hold me but that's ok_

_Cuz, Daddy you're the sun lights rays._

_Mommy misses you so_

_You're the love of her life_

_She'll never let you go_

_If I could have one wish_

_It would always be you_

_You would take my hand _

_And I would never let go its true_

_I love you more than this world can take_

_I miss you so much, each and every day_

_You never got to hold me but that's ok_

_Cuz, Daddy you're the sun lights rays._

_Cuz, Daddy you're the sun lights rays._

_Cuz, Daddy you're the sun lights rays._

I had to wipe a tear from my face as she finished the song and looked at me.

"Lily that was amazing," I said.

"Thanks, I thought it was pretty cool. I just wanted you to hear it," she said and put her guitar in the case.

"I recorded it and I think it's a great song. If I have someone that works with me hear it is that okay?" I asked her.

"Totally cool," she said and came to the office where I was.

"And if they like it can they put it on a CD?" I asked.

"That would be amazing!" She squealed.

"Now I'm not saying that someone would want it, I'm just asking you if they can use your song and they would put your name as the writer." I told her taking a CD and burning her song.

"I know that would be so cool." She said and hugged me. "I should be getting back though."

"Well, I will see you later. Are you going to Luke's game?"

"Yeah, mom and I are. We're going to surprise him!"

"Okay I will see you there then!" I said and hugged her one last time.

"Bye," she said and left. I went over to my desk and fell clutching my stomach.

"Oh my god," I said grabbing my stomach and didn't know what was wrong. I took a few deep breaths and the pain subsided.


	23. Chapter 23

The door opened and Mason said, "Peyton are you ok?"

"No, I'm fine. I ran into the desk and hit my side," I lied and got up.

"Ok, " he said and told me, " Can I take off?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said and he left. I was sitting at my desk wondering what just happened. Maybe I was getting paranoid over nothing, just relax Peyton, I told myself. I finished working and went home to my husband and daughter who were making supper in the kitchen.

"Hey baby," I said and kissed Lucas and then my daughter.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him and set the table. We were eating when Lucas told Ellie, "So your mom and I have news to tell you."

"Really?" Ellie said while she took a bite of potatoes.

"How would you like it if you became a big sister?" I said. She stopped chewing and swallowed and said, "That would be the coolest."

"Well you're going to be a big sister soon," Lucas said and Ellie smiled. Lucas looked at me and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"But I have to go to the gym so I will see both of you there," he said and kissed me and then Ellie before he left.

"I'm really happy momma," Ellie said and came and sat on my lap.

"Me too sweetheart," I said and kissed her on the cheek. Brooke and Cassie walked in the door as I was putting the dishes in the dish water and Cassie ran up to Ellie's room. Brooke sat down on the chair and said, "So are we supposedly supposed to win this game?"

"I don't know, but I have some good news," I told her and turned around. She looked at me with a smirk and I replied, "I'm pregnant." Her jaw dropped to the floor and jumped up to give me a hug.

"Are you serious," she said.

"Yeah, but I had this aching pain in my stomach today and it was really weird, but maybe I'm being paranoid," I said nervously.

"Well when I was pregnant with Cassie, I always got aching pains in the beginning so I bet it's nothing," she said calmly. "You haven't been pregnant for seven years so maybe that's it."

"Probably," I said but still had some doubts. "Are you girls ready?" I called from the kitchen. Both girls came running in with Ravens cheerleading outfits on. Brooke made them for the girls each year Lucas was head coach.

"K, let's go," Brooke said and grabbed my arm. We drove to the game and the girls sat on the benches with the players and Jaime.

"Is that Karen and Lily?" Brooke asked pointing to the side of the gym.

"Yeah, they came to surprise Lucas, Lily actually surprised me already today so I knew they were here," I told her. Lucas saw them and gave them both a hug and seemed really happy. They both came to sit next to us and during half time I went to the bathroom. I was washing my hands when Kayla came out in a cheerleading outfit.

"People notice you Kayla," I smiled. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I cheer because my mom did," she said.

"Me too, that was the only reason I cheered," I told her. "Here I made this for you," I said and handed her the CD.

"What's this?"

"Music to help you get through whatever you're going through," I said and gave her shoulder a squeeze and left the bathroom.

"Peyton," I heard Kayla yell and run towards me.

"Is it still that way for you and Lucas?" she asked.

"Still what way?" I asked her confused.

"TLA, true love always?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"It's on my closet door. I live in your old house." She said and then it all made sense.

"Yeah, it is." I said. "Do you baby sit by chance Kayla?"

"Yeah."

"Well give me your number, I have a baby on the way and a seven year old who is really hyper and I wouldn't mind your help. If that's ok with you?" I asked.

"That would be cool," she said and I typed her number in to my iPhone. "I'll be calling you." I said and turned away.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Kayla I see something in you, I see me and sometimes we need a little help and you seem like a great girl. Bye Kayla."

Bye," she smiled and went to go cheer. I was heading back to the gym when Lucas walked out of the locker room behind me.

"Nice legs," he said and I turned around and smiled, "Nice game." He laughed and made his way towards me.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look tonight?" he said.

"No but some other guy did," I joked.

"Not funny," he said and I smiled as he kissed me.

"Hey coach, we already know you won the girl, so let's go win the game," one of his players named Quentin said.

"Go get'em coach," I said and fixed his tie as the other players laughed and went back into the gym. I walked past the cheerleaders where Cassie and Ellie were learning some stuff from the cheerleaders and Ellie was talking to Kayla who looked at me and I smiled.

"Our children are so like us," Brooke said. I laughed and asked Lily and Karen, "So when are you guys leaving?"

"We have a plane to catch tomorrow," Karen said, "So I was wondering if Lily and I could spend the afternoon with Ellie."

"Yeah she would love that," I said and looked at my daughter who was doing the same cheer as the cheerleaders.

"She looks so much like you," Lily said.

"Yeah, sometimes it's scary." I laughed.

Once the game got over Ellie and I waited for Lucas.

"Good game Daddy," Lily said as Lucas came into the gym and I finished typing an email to Mason.

"Thanks baby," he said and I made my way down the bleachers to him.

"I think I'm going to go and hang out with my mom and sister for awhile before I come home, is that okay?" he asked and kissed me.

"You don't need my permission hunny, you should spend time with them," I said and grabbed Ellie's hand.

"I know, but I will see you later tonight then?" he said and I nodded and kissed him.

Good night El," he said and picked up Ellie and kissed her.

"Night daddy," she said and he let her down and I grabbed her hand.

"Don't stay out too late," I joked and walked to our car he took to the game since Karen had hers. We drove home and by the time we got home Ellie was asleep in the backseat. I went and opened the door to the house before I went back to get Ellie and carried her into her room. I put her in pajamas and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead before I went back into my room and took a shower. I was sitting in front of the closet going through the shoe box and found the necklace that Lucas gave me that I had forgotten about until Kayla reminded me of it. I put it around my neck and laid in bed going through and making decisions about a contract Mason had written up for the band we were about to sign. It was about mid-night when Lucas walked in the door. He came into the room and set is things down.

"What are you doing still up?" He asked loosing his tie.

"Waiting for you, "I said as he came over to the bed and kissed me before he sat down taking off his shoes. "How was it?"

"Great. I miss them so much; it was really good to see them. Lily told me that you recorded one of her songs," he said.

"Yeah, she actually has a really good voice and the song was amazing," I said and put my papers on the night stand. He grabbed the necklace that was around my neck and smiled.

"I found it in the shoe box," I said.

"I remember when you were so mad at me, you ripped it off and threw it at me and then mailed it to me," he laughed.

"I'm sorry," I smiled.

"It's ok, you're with me now so that's all that matters," he said and kissed me. "I'm going to take a shower. Get some sleep."

"K," I said and he turned the light off and I fell into a deep sleep.

**3 Months Later**

I woke up to see my husband sleeping next to me and I smiled and got up quietly to go to the bathroom. After I flushed the toilet I looked at myself in the mirror and again I fell to the floor grasping my tummy and Lucas came in.

"Peyton," he said and came to the floor and grabbed my face.

"Lucas there's something wrong," I said crying.

"Okay, let's get you to the doctors, I'll call Kayla," he said and helped me up and I sat on the bed.

"Thank you Kayla," Lucas said and hung up the phone. Kayla was here in less then ten minutes and Lucas got me into the car and we drove to the doctors. I was in the exam room with Lucas and he was holding my hand as the doctors came in. He took a seat in front of us.

'How bad is it?" Lucas asked.

"It's not good," the doctor replied and a tear slid down my face.


	24. Chapter 24

"It's not good," the doctor said and a tear slid down my face. Lucas squeezed my hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Peyton, you're experiencing what we call an Intrauterine Growth Restriction or Small for Gestational Age."

"What does that mean?" I asked him scared.

"Since you're only about 20 weeks into your pregnancy we will have to continually monitor you reach the 34 weeks period. Fetal well-being and the amount of amniotic fluid will be monitored during this time. If either of these becomes a concern, then immediate delivery may be recommended." He said.

"Ok so does that have a chance of our baby not making it," Lucas asked concerned.

"Mr. Scott there is always that factor in every pregnancy, but mostly you might have to do a cesarean delivery, lack of oxygen when the baby is born, increased risk for me conium aspiration, which is when the baby swallows part of the first bowel movement. This can cause the alveoli to be over distended, a pneumothorax to occur, and/or the baby can develop bacterial pneumonia." He continued reading off a list. "There is a good chance that you're baby will be fine, it's just getting to these next 14 weeks that can be a struggle, Peyton." He continued and handed a folder to Lucas.

"Peyton, how long have you been experiencing this abdominal pain?" He asked.

"Since I found out I was pregnant, but it didn't seem serious. I mean I had pain like 3 times a month," I said wiping away the tears.

"Ok, well we will need to see every week, for check ups and everything like that since you have experienced that before. So I'm going to leave so you can get dressed and Megan can make you an appointment for next week." He said and Lucas shook his hand and said, "Thank you," as he left.

"I'm sorry," I cried as soon as the door shut.

"Hunny, this is not your fault." He said and grabbed me in an embrace.

"I should have told you, maybe this wouldn't have happened then," I said.

"Baby, I wish you would have told me but this was going to happen no matter what," he said.

"What if the baby doesn't make it and it's my fault," I said.

"Hey," he said grabbing my face, "you're not going to blame yourself, things happen for a reason and we just have to deal with it. We have a beautiful daughter and if that's all I ever have I will be the happiest man on the planet because I couldn't imagine losing either of you."

"I love you so much," I said and kissed him still crying.

"Now, stop crying because this baby is going to be fine and we are going to be fine and our life is going to be happier then ever." He said and we walked out of the office after I got dressed with appointments set up for the next week.

**4 months later and seven months pregnant**

"I can't fit into any damn clothes," I yelled as I threw another pair of jeans on the closet floor.

"Peyton you're pregnant." Lucas laughed and wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my belly.

'But I look fat," I cried.

"No you look beautiful," he said and kissed my neck.

"Mom," Ellie yelled from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see her waiting by the door.

"What?" I asked. She pointed at her watch and I looked at the oven to see that we were already five minutes late for school.

"Shit," I said as I grabbed my purse and keys and realized what I just said, "Mommy said shoot."

"No you didn't," Ellie teased and shook her head at me.

"Yes I did," I smiled. Ellie laughed and Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"Come on lets go rug rat," I smiled as I grabbed her hand and we jumped into the SUV.

"Just tell your teacher that mom had to stop to use the bathroom again, ok?" I said and looked into the rear view mirror where my daughter smiled and agreed. I turned back to look out the windshield and stopped the car and grabbed my stomach. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't breathe.

"Mom?" I heard Ellie ask.

"Mom, are you okay?" she said scared and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I woke up to beeping and saw Ellie laying on a chair and Lucas holding my hand and lying his head next to me. I took my other hand and ran it through his hair. He woke up and looked at me surprised.

"Hey," he said and kissed me.

"The baby," I cried.

"No shhh the baby is ok. We had to do an early delivery and the baby is in ICU, he's holding on," Lucas said and a tear slid down his face.

"It's a boy?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah," he said and kissed me again, I smiled and hugged him.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I didn't name him without you, so he doesn't have a name," Lucas said and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

I want his middle name to be Keith," I said. Lucas smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Well I was thinking about it and I like Brayden, Ryan, Parker and Tanner." He said.

"I really like Brayden," I told him.

"Well then Brayden Keith Scott it is," Lucas smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Can we go see him," I asked as he nodded and the nurse came in to help me get into a wheelchair. She took us to the ICU and Brayden was lying in a bed with many different tubes and ventilators all over him.

"How much did he weigh?" I asked as I saw him as tiny as ever.

"Four pounds 3 ounces," Lucas said as he touched our son's fingers.

"He looks so helpless," I said and tears fell down.

"He's a fighter. He's a Scott," Luke reminded me.

"Yeah, he is," I said and rubbed my son's head.

**So tell me what you think! I love reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's been a hard week with everything. I don't know where to go from here so I might jump a few years actually maybe a lot of years but I might not if I can think of an idea! Let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!1**


End file.
